The Cross Species Battle (Re-write)
by shaadiaThePrincessOfWeird
Summary: Taking place after the last guardian,this is the story of the dreaded interspecies war—and an ancient curse that threatens to wipe out the magic out of every fairy. Artemis has never had two problems to deal with at once,but fate depends on whether or not humans can work alongside the People...in the middle of a devastating battle too. Rated for violence, no lemons, no fluff. A/H.
1. Chapter 1: Normal Circumstances

**THE CROSS SPECIES BATTLE: Chapter One: Normal Circumstances **

**Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland.**

Holly Short was trying to relax. Trying, but barely having success. She watched the soap bubbles of varying sizes take their places in the sea of foam, floating over every inch of the warm water. She felt her muscles tense, then relax and let the tingling sensation wound its way up to the tips of her pointed ears. Wet strands of auburn hair fell onto her shoulders and her hands were trying to ease their grip on the side of the tub.

Six weeks. There hadn't been a human attack in six weeks, which was neither great nor bad news. They could be planning a bigger step ahead in world domination for all she knew. Developing bigger weapons. Recruiting better forces.

It had all started three years ago, after the Great Techno Crash. The humans' source was still undiscovered, but someone had revealed the existence of Haven City. It hadn't, at first, been the nightmare they had dreaded: the Mud Men had actually come in peace. They promised residential areas above ground in exchange for technology to develop their own civilization. It had actually gone quite well.

And one day, war broke out. How, and why, was as of yet unknown: all they did know was that half of the Mud Men's population was on their side and the other half had turned against them, plunging the world into a cross species war, a second battle of Taillite that there was no running away from. Holly sighed, running her fingers through her hair. There were only three safe places left on the planet-Haven, the Above Ground LEP Headquaters and this-Fowl Manor, Ireland. What insane army would siege on the Fowl Estate?

She picked up her communicator after its second ring. "Foaly, I'm busy."

The centaur could be heard whining on the other end of the line. "With what, taking a bath?"

"Are you watching me from somewhere?!"

"No, Artemis told me. I called him first. This is not the time for a bath! I am freaking out over here. The humans could attack any moment! What if they breach my security? We'll be missing the only officer who could help! Holly! Are you even listening?"

The Elfin Captain closed her eyes, sighing. "I'll get there in a while. I just...I just really miss Artemis, Foaly. I want to stay here for a little while."

"Artemis! Artemis! Will you get over your obsession with the Mud Boy?!"

"He's my best friend," said Holly matter-of-factly. The war had made Foaly's paranoia incredibly worse.

"I'm your best friend. He's the guy you just have a cr..."

"Foaly," said Holly, warningly. "I'm trying to relax. Given everything that has been going on, I think I deserve it. Now will you please shut up or change the topic?"

The centaur muttered something at her before starting, "Did I tell you what I planned for Caballine's birthday?"

The elf smiled. "Do spill."

Foaly went in to great detail about his upcoming party and what he planned on doing with the lights, the lamps (what's the difference?) and the artificial weather machine he recently patented that outdid what they already had. Holly blocked him out during the lectures about how he invented his gadgets, because techno-babble was something she still wasn't used to. Not even with both Foaly and Artemis.

"...That's basically it. And if you'd like to know of-D'Arvit!" He uttered a line of colorful curses. "Mud Boy was eavesdropping. Holly, get this guy under control!" There was a wave of static, then two holograms appeared from the screen of the communicator, which Holly carefully put down the nearby windowsill so she could see them. One screen contained a frustrated centaur's face, and the other had the face of a pale human teenager with a smirk playing across his features. He nodded at her.

"Good evening, Holly."

"Hey, try being less formal," snapped Foaly. "And switch the holograms off, she's taking a bath."

"I can only see her face, centaur. Absolutely no harm done."

Holly chuckled. "It's great to see you too, Arty. Though we did talk in the afternoon."

"I owe you. I did hear all of Foaly's rather educational speech."

Foaly face palmed. "D'Arvitting Mud Whelp. I will get back at you, you know?"

"I'd like to see you try. Now," said Artemis, locking slim fingers. "Holly. I am aware that there have not been any human attacks in a long while. Taking the opportunity, I would like to request your company at a formal dinner tomorrow night. Perhaps we could actually have an uninterrupted conversation. Also, I would like to discuss some war strategies I have in mind that might prevent the next nuclear bio bomb. Do you agree?"

"Okay," Holly took her hand out of the water and ran it over her head. Watery foam rested like a crown over her auburn locks. "Wouldn't you want to discuss that strategy with Foaly, though?"

"I wouldn't dream of distracting him when he is planning his wife's birthday to perfection. Also, I want some credit for this."

The centaur let out an annoyed whinny. "Isn't it much simpler saying that you're actually asking Holly on a date?"

"Foaly," started Holly. "He isn't..."

"Oh, yes he is. That's why he suddenly severed the connection after I figured it out!" It was true: Artemis's screen had sparked out. The elf's eyes widened, which unfortunately Foaly noticed.

He sighed. "Holly, I know you like him. Don't take it hard on yourself."

She would have protested if he hadn't then said, "You can trust a friend, can't you?"

The elf sunk lower into the tub, as if physically beaten. "I know, Foaly. But a human and a fairy? Have their ever been hybrids before?"

Foaly laughed. "Oh, so you're taking it that serious, aren't you? Planning ahead? "

Holly shot him a poisonous look, but he continued anyway. "And, to answer your question, yes, there have been hybrids. Humans, elves and pixies have the same physique, so it's possible. There were many before Taillite. There's a chance that, if and when the war is over, there will be many more."

"I'm not sure, Foaly. There are so many problems..."

"Holly, quit taking it out on yourself. There's nothing wrong with being in love. And I'm sure we could get over those problems."

She internally groaned, hoping that Artemis wasn't still listening in. Because then, tomorrow Foaly's head wouldn't still be attached to his shoulders. Literally.

"But what if Artemis doesn't..." Holly realized how stupid the question was. Hadn't he just asked her out?

"I'd get out of that tub if I were you," said Foaly casually. "Too much bubble bath will probably make you smell of human pheromones. You might like Arty, but I'm sure you don't want...that."

* * *

Half an hour later, Holly opened the guest bedroom's door and stepped out barefooted. She felt awkward enough, in Juliet's old clothes. Even more so because the yellow summer dress barely reached up to her knees, despite her height. It was meant for someone short, but was at the same time meant to be short. She silently cursed.

"Holly!" squealed two excited voices, as two miniature mud boys launched themselves at her. "You finally decided to get out of that bath," observed Myles. "What took you so long?" demanded Beckett as a side note. "You kept us waiting for two hours!"

"Sorry," said Holly, not feeling too sorry. She had the entire night to fascinate them with stories of the LEP and her adventures with Artemis. But hide and seek was a different matter. The elf shuddered as she recalled their last game. She had gotten locked inside a wardrobe with Artemis and Myles. The latter had been telling them of extremely inappropriate movie scenes in which two roles were inside an enclosed space. Holly had been glad that the older Fowl couldn't see the crimson on her face.

"Are the humans gonna attack again?"

"Have you developed any new surveillance equipment? To spy on them?"

"How do you shoot with a gun?"

"Beckett, that's a stupid question!"

"So is the stuff about spying!"

"Holly!"

"Holly, tell him!"

The elf groaned. It was going to be a long night, alright.

* * *

**A/N: That was long! And here it is, more descriptive, with more violence scenes in future and the first real T rated fic I wrote! For those of you who've read the original one, Loken is still there. And Holly still falls for him, but still with feelings for Artemis and there will be romance in later chapters. Not too much fluff, unlike before. Please review or I might not update in a month!**

**-Shaadia.**


	2. Chapter 2: Strategies and Confessions

**The Cross Species Battle: Chapter Two: Battle Strategies and rehearsed confessions**

**A/N: Yes! The second chapter is now out! I would like to thank MissfitThunder, WishUponADragon and CaptainS10, the awesome people who reviewed/ followed this fic so far. Now, a bit of A/H with Artemis being a bit of a jerk. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl and all related characters belong to Eoin Colfer.**

* * *

Holly found herself trying to relax for the second time in forty eight hours. The restaurant's air conditioning was set high, sending chills along her exposed arms, causing her hands that held the glass-laminated menu to shake slightly. Never had she been to this kind of place before. Holly had always preferred, as a Recon jock, anything that served microwaved food in an instant, which you could easily take around with you in a lunch bag.

Not that this wasn't pleasant.

Across her, Artemis was looking at a message on his handheld computer while Butler stood at his shoulder, surveying the area with watchful eyes. The Irish genius had asked him to stay behind, but the bodyguard had stubbornly refused. After all, the war was still going on.

They were in one of Haven's only functioning fancy restaurants that imitated French culture. The place wasn't particularly crowded. Artemis was dressed in one of his trademark custom-tailored bespoke suits, while she herself was wearing the fanciest dress she had. Actually, the fanciest dress Caballine had found her when she'd mentioned their "date". Holly hadn't called it a date, but she had a good suspicion that Foaly had said otherwise. Scarlet blue, really. And as if that wasn't embarrassing enough, well, she had also been forced into high heels. Ugh.

"Holly, you've been looking at the menu for twelve minutes," a cool voice drifted over to her. "I presume you've decided on something?"

Holly started, then sighed. "Um, I'll have...a French...salad...thing."

"Really, Holly? I can afford much more than that. Or were you perhaps looking at the menu whilst thinking?"

The elf could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. Oh, please. "Arty, I'm just not familiar with this human stuff."

"I understand. Perhaps the salad, then. Or would you prefer the same thing as me?"

"Uh, can we eat later?"

"That is the idea, but ordering is different. We must be getting on our waiter's nerves." Artemis chuckled. "I have a thing for irritating waiters. Butler can narrate."

The bodyguard rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," continued the Irish youth. "The purpose of calling you here. As you very well know, human forces have taken to attacking power plants, nuclear energy generators and anything that likely could cause a massive rise in radiation levels."

"Radiation is poison to fairies," said Holly, immediately catching on. "But it doesn't change the fact that they're destroying the planet!"

"I hardly think it matters to them anymore. The Mud Men now believe they've developed a way to clear things up after the job is done to its full effect. Possibly something that will never work."

"And you know this how?"

Artemis grinned. "Really, must that even be asked?"

Holly considered it. "No, I suppose not. Now what's the plan?"

Butler was silently fuming. "Will this involve us physically? Because I have no problem letting you sit in front of a screen controlling things. I have a problem with you trying to control things in the field."

"You're not the only one," commented the elf. A snappy response from Artemis was interrupted when an impatient male waiter walked over to their table and asked them if they were prepared to order _'just yet'_.

* * *

The Salad was really getting on Holly's nerves. It had six different vegetables, for Frond's sake! And sixteen different spices with three types of leaves. She didn't even know that many existed. And maybe it just wasn't the salad, it was Artemis too. He wasn't the slightest bit nervous, why would he be? He was used to these kinds of places. And he did have Butler with him. What could possibly go wrong?

As much as she hated herself for being such a...girl, Holly could not take her gaze off him. He looked so calm, so collected and he was actually handling everything. Since Artemis had started working alongside Foaly with the LEP, things visibly got better and their chances of stopping the war were increased tenfold.

Then there was the issue her centaur friend had pressed yesterday. The one thing Holly really wanted to hide from forever.

"Arty?"

Artemis looked up from the lobster he'd been neatly cutting. "Yes?"

"Is this a date?" Holly blurted, the words out before she even knew it. And then she clamped a hand over her mouth almost comically and mentally cursed herself.

There was a moment of silence. "I...ah, it would seem so, wouldn't it?" asked Artemis, smiling uncomfortably. "Although, Butler wouldn't be with us if it was. So, no, merely a social call. But we did discuss rather important battle strategies, didn't we?"

The elf nodded slowly, only to suddenly hear a very unexpected something.

"I rather like your choice of attire, Holly."

Holly's heart skipped a beat. Foaly had been right?

Look at yourself. Getting so excited because he complemented you. What's wrong with me?!

"R-Really?"

"Quite. Was that your selection?"

"Um, no," Holly admitted. "You actually like it?"

"Like would be an understatement. Anyway, it is getting late. I promised the twins to be back home before their bedtime and they will see that I suffer for it tomorrow If I don't. Would you mind spending a night at the Manor? It would take at least three more hours to drop you off at HQ. I will contact Juliet for her to set up a guest bedroom. Preferably the one you used yesterday."

"I...I guess I could spend one night away." Holly couldn't believe how fast he had changed the topic. As if he had been lying the whole time. Had he?

"Excellent. Butler, please tell Foaly and Juliet. Holly, may I speak to you in private for a moment?"

The elf was hesitant, but anyway replied, "I could spare a moment."

He stood up, running his hands smoothly over non existent creases on the front of his suit. "Very well. If you would follow me," he said, motioning for her to come with him.

Holly followed. Reluctantly.

* * *

Ever since making peace with the humans before war broke out, Haven City had been adapting itself to suit Mud Men culture. There were occasional visitors from the surface and a lot of new constructions had been put up to ensure they seem more hospitable to the humans. One step forward to preventing a war. One step that proved entirely useless.

This particular part of the city had been built into a miniature Paris. Minus the Eiffel Tower, of course, but it had everything else, from gorgeous city lights to similar buildings. During the artificial night time, this was all at full swing, war or not.

Artemis led the elf to one of the restaurant's many small balconies on the top floor that overlooked Haven. They leaned forward on the railing, gazing ahead at the city lights.

"Holly, there is something I feel the need to ask you," Artemis started, turning to face her. The serious, though somehow soft look on his face made Holly gasp an involuntary breath. The human slowly encased her small hands in his larger ones. "You...are aware that I am human."

"Arty?"

"And yet I am on your side. True, I will admit that there are others like me, but everything I do for the people continues to put my family in immense danger."

Holly looked at him. "I know."

"I need a solution, Holly."

"Why...why are you asking me? I really don't have a lot of control, Arty."

"I know. But you have influence. Can I ask a favor of you?"

The elf's eyes flickered to where their hands were linked. "Let me guess. You want them to move into Haven?"

Artemis grinned. "You really are getting to know me too well, Captain Short."

"Well, bringing me up here where we can see the whole of Haven City is a bit too obvious, Master Fowl."

"It wasn't the intended purpose. You know I could have asked you that even with Butler around. Holly, you look beautiful."

Holly was taken off guard by this statement. "What?!"

"I am afraid my mother asked me to do this. And yes, before you ask, I rehearsed."

The elf could feel her composure breaking really fast. Artemis placed a slim finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look directly at him. And, surprisingly, he didn't look as scared as she did.

"Holly," he murmured. "I..."

"O-Orion?" stammered Holly, as the human wrapped his free hand around her waist.

"No," chuckled the Irish youth. "Artemis."

And then, for one dynamic moment, Holly felt sure their lips would meet. But they didn't. Instead, he broke free from her and took a few steps backwards, shaking his head slowly. Holly couldn't help but stand there looking confused, but the confusion turned into doubt, then sadness, as he said all too clearly, "I can't."

"Y-You can't?" stammered the elf. "What?"

Artemis shook himself mentally, standing straight to face her. "I can't do this," he said, coldly. The coldness in his voice felt alien, but he couldn't stop the words leaving his mouth. "It was nothing but negligence on my part."

These words stung more than it would have if they came from another person.

_Don't cry! Call yourself a field agent. That's pathetic._ But this internal warning had come too late. Holly could feel the tears brimming at her eyelids already. And she hated herself for it. How had she sunk so low as to cry over a guy? And not just any guy. Artemis Fowl. She was about to cry over Artemis Fowl. Cry just like Lili Frond did when a senior officer found someone better. Just like any other girl did.

"I hate you too, Mud Boy," muttered Holly. And then she briskly walked past him to join Butler at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

_**"The Battalion", a.k.a Human Intelligence Agencies HQ. **_

"That really doesn't suit you," commented Thunder, hands on hips. "I liked the other outfit better."

Shaadia scowled. "Well, black is my color. You prepared to do this or not?"

"Sure! Hey, we're going to tell Minerva, right?"

The other girl bit her lip. She slung the backpack over her already strained shoulders, a feature not found on many twelve year olds. But then again, you could never really consider fighting in a massive army against an entire race as normal.

But they were out of that army now. Or at least, they will be out of it. Soon. Very, very soon.

"Minerva is part of the plan anyway. She has to open the doors for us."

Thunder smirked. "And then?"

"And then we run."

* * *

**Author's Note: I added Thunder! She wasn't in the original story. So now you're not only going to find out why the humans and the People are fighting, but also how Shaadia, Thunder, Silver and Loken join in the army. Piper's already LEP. Yes, those are my OCs and they're based off actual people. Don't worry, they aren't Mary Sues. And Shaadia isn't as immature as she originally was. **

**Also, to those of you who've read the original one, the sleepover scene isn't there in this one. Instead, there's a dance! Yes, a bit less fluffy. So please review! I promise to update as quick as possible if I get at least five reviews for this chapter. It's hard typing on an iPad, especially in a moving vehicle. :)**

**-Shaadia.**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Recruit:Yasuke

**A/N: Look, new OC! Yes, there are almost too many. But they're relevant. And they are not Mary Sues. I need these guys to add some fun to the story, because Butler, Mulch, Myles and Beckett are coming later on. Yasuke and Kai are not mine: my friends made them up. Please enjoy! :)**

**Oh, and 'Yasuke' should be spelt 'Yusuke'. Sorry about spelling it wrong everywhere.**

**I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

**-Shaadia.**

* * *

"Holly."

"Go away."

"Captain Short!"

"Leave me alone!"

Foaly took a deep breath and knocked again.

"Centaur, I'm warning you now..."

Foaly made a fist and banged.

"Ugh!"

There was a faint buzz indicating the door had been unlocked, and it slid open sideways to let in the triumphant centaur.

His grin faded as he saw his elfin friend.

"What?" demanded Holly, falling back into her chair. The desk near it was bundled with stacks of paper and unwanted documents with cobwebs in them. Sure, Holly was always less than neat, but he had never seen the office in this state before. And her eyes were red. Unusual.

"Didn't you sleep last night?"

"No."

Foaly remembered just what last night had been. "You mean you spent it awake with Artemis..."

"D'Arvit!" snapped Holly. She treated him to her customary threatening glare. "Don't. You. Dare. Mention. That. Name. Ever. Again."

The centaur decided that now was not the best time to interrogate her.

"Eh, anyway, we got a new voluntary recruit. The Commander isn't available so I think you should check him out."

Holly dropped her face into her hands. "Why me?"

Foaly helped her up by one elbow. "Because I can't conduct an interview unless it's for one of my recruits. Who don't work in the field."

The elf stood, groggily. "Fine. But that's all for today."

"Are you having post-healing depression or something?"asked Foaly, sounding apparently concerned. "Because you would never say that."

"Where's the new recruit, Foaly?"

"Maybe we can talk about this over lunch? You're starting to worry me."

"Where?"

The centaur rolled his eyes. "Second floor. Interview room. Where else would he be now?"

* * *

Yasuke was an elf born and bred in Atlantis. He did not have the best upbringing: the reason behind his exile five years ago. He had lived among humans in the city of Tokyo and had also changed his name to something typically Japanese. When asked why he never got taller, he always replied it was the result of plastic surgery gone wrong. He had managed to get a human to forge documents to prove this. And this was no ordinary human. He'd chosen Artemis Fowl because the Mud Boy already knew of the people, and was glad to help conceal their existence. For a little price, of course.

Yasuke had had Artemis in his contact for years. And over those years he'd come to know what exactly Fowl meant to the People.

No more than a few months after the events of the Great Techno Crash, fairies were discovered and war started.

This was Yasuke's chance, and he knew it. One chance to get himself back into his race's good books. He would not miss it. Not for anything on or under the planet.

"Good evening, Captain Short," he smiled at elf who entered the room and took a seat opposite him. "A pleasure to finally meet the People's hero."

Holly smiled uncomfortably. It did not help to know that this fairy had been in exile for half a decade. "Likewise. Yasuke, is it?"

Yasuke nodded happily. "Yes. Yes, of course. You know, I admire you LEP guys. Very cool outfits too."

The Captain raised an eyebrow. "But weren't you in exile?"

"That was the council. The LEP defended me then, because their footage said I was innocent."

Holly leaned forward. "Were you?"

"Kinda. I did set a deal with those dwarfs but I wasn't the one who did the killing. I tried to stop it. Then walk out on it. I made a mess of the situation."

"And you have human contacts?"

"None of whom I really like. Well, maybe Mr Fowl. He's told me so much about you."

Holly nearly choked. "You know him?"

"Oh yeah," Yasuke smiled. "Helped me out a few times. With the fake plastic surgery and passport stuff. I understand you're really close to him?"

"Well, he did help the People..."

"Artemis said you were with him all along."

Holly shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "I was."

"Sounded like the guy's real crazy over you."

"Yasuke..."

"Or something. Ooh, and I also happen to know a few people the humans recruited. Mostly scientists from my country. I could tell you all about them."

The female elf rubbed her forehead. It was good that this guy could not stick to one conversation topic, or else she would be running back to the privacy of her office and start crying over what happened last night. Artemis was changing her into a different person. A sappy, ridiculously emotional person whom she did not like.

"You're in, Yasuke." Holly stood up and extended a hand. He didn't hesitate to shake it.

"Awesome! Do I get to kick Mud Man butt now or must I wait for a few months?"

"We hardly ever get voluntary recruits. What do you think?"

"I'm a Karate black belt."

* * *

The LEP cafeteria in the Above ground Headquaters wasn't much to look at. Dull yellow walls and the whole 'lunch room' look. Except that, instead of a buffet you had to stand in a long line until the painfully slow pixie at the counter served everyone before you. Usually, this would have annoyed Holly but today she was glad. At least it kept her away from that blasted centaur.

She was about to offer her place in line to a junior officer standing behind her when she spotted Yasuke waving from the much shorter second line, holding up two trays in his hands.

Holly groaned and forced herself to follow him to where Foaly had left them two seats.

"Nice try, by the way," chuckled the centaur. "Standing in that line and buying yourself time. We still have to touch that issue, remember?"

"It's still none of your business, Foaly."

"What issue?" asked Yasuke, smiling brightly. "I could help. I know about the Mud Men's weapons. They get them manufactured from..."

"No," said Foaly. "Holly, are you going to leave him out of this?"

Holly bit her lip. "It won't make a difference because this has probably already gone on your website."

"Ah, now, I wouldn't do that!"

The elf shot him a look. "No?"

"Not without enough information."

Yasuke, who had been listening with interest, almost doubled over laughing.

"He reminds me of Mulch," Foaly commented dryly. "But cleaner."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Do you have to know this, Foaly? It's personal."

"Sure, but I can help."

The new recruit was suddenly back in sober mood. He looked from the elf to the centaur, obviously trying to figure out what the discussion was about. He didn't like to be left out of things.

"What?" he asked. "Is this, like, business related?"

Holly rubbed her temples. "Not really."

"I was right then." Foaly grinned. "It was a date."

"It was not!"

"I think it was. And that you say it's personal because it involves him."

Holly felt the color drain from her face. "Frond, no. Why would I cry over that jerk?"

"You called him a jerk because last night he said something you didn't like."

"No!"

"Holly, there are just two guys whom you ever called a jerk and you've dated both of them. It will be so much easier if you just tell me what the problem is. Maybe I could teach him a lesson or at least give him some advice."

Yasuke apparently found this hilarious. "Be careful, Holly. Centaurs suck at the love thing. You'd be better off asking a girl."

Holly impatiently tapped the table top. "Get it into your thick skull, Foaly. I do not like the Mud Boy and I sure don't love him. So could we please stop acting like it's the end of the world and be professional?"

"Mud Boy?" asked Yasuke. His eyes widened. "This guy is a...Oh Frond. It's Artemis, isn't it?"

She had said too much. "I didn't say Mud Boy."

"You did! You went on a date with Artemis Fowl?"

"Even the junior officer gets it," Foaly waved the remark aside. "Holly, if I know you, this kind of thing is usually your excuse to spend more time on missions. Why's it different this time? We can't afford to lose our best officer. Not at a time like this."

"I'm not going to do that because of him, Foaly."

"Let's hope not. Hey, we have a video conference in another hour. Maybe Yasuke can tell the commander what he knows about the humans. It's about time we did something about..."

He never got to finish the sentence, because then a disaster siren started wailing loud and instinctively everyone was on their feet, heading for the exit.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please don't hate Yasuke! He's cool. And he's going to be one of the people on Artemis's side once Loken comes into the scene. I understand that most OCs are difficult to love. In fact, out of every AF fanfic I have read, there are only two OCs I really loved and still remember. One was Constantine (from the fic "Constantine", I can't remember who wrote it but you should check it out) and the other was Patrick from The Aztec Incident by AgiVega. Something I'm sure most of you would have read. This fic might have seven OCs, one cheetah and one bad guy I own but I promise not to make them Mary Sue-ish. Please review for a quicker update!**

**-Shaadia.**


	4. Chapter 4: Treks and A Diary

**A/N: I updated two chapters at once because I might not be able to update the rest for a long, long time. I'm going on holiday. So please make sure you review every chapter, follow, favorite and tell me what you think! Have fun laughing at Arty's diary entries!**

**Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl is the property of Eoin Colfer.**

* * *

**The Cross Species Battle: Chapter Four: Treks and Diaries.**

"We've been travelling for days!" complained Thunder, who then promptly fell onto her knees panting wildly. The dry soil on the ground crept up into her fingernails and several stones cut into the exposed skin not covered by her blue three-quarters. "Can we rest now? Please?"

"Two days!" argued Shaadia, who looked back at her scowling. "And we had enough rest last night."

"Why," groaned Thunder. "Do I even listen to you?"

"'Cuz I'm older and it's my plan. And because I know more about this area than you do."

"Older by_ three months_?! And stop acting like you're my sister or something! You sound like her!"

"You should follow the plan anyway."

"Helping the fairies is a terrible idea. They'll kill us on the spot."

"They don't kill

"And how do you know? We never predicted it before Zidan started killing everyone who went against his orders. How can we be sure they will be any different?

Shaadia's next argument was stopped before it even left her mouth. Because then, somewhere ahead in the scorched land that once upon a time was a forest, something growled low in its throat. A very big, dangerous something that was already running towards them.

* * *

Artemis was frustrated. He couldn't keep his mind on one thing and had to, for the first time in his life, abandon his research and start doing something else. No unread books in that library. Nothing worth buying online. Several sites breaking down on viruses. And as for Myles and Beckett...being covered in luminous orange slime for the third time in a week would not make the teen's mood any better.

Artemis kept two journals: one secured on a disk with more passwords than a paranoid banking company's vaults- while the other did not even have a simple padlock. A normal diary just like the ones every other teenager owned. Artemis had been appalled when his mother bought it for him at age seventeen, and instead of writing the Dear Diary rubbish she'd expected, he used it for writing down his composed symphonies and blueprints of all kinds of patents. Not like he'd forget them anyway, but it always made Angeline happy to glimpse her son actually using the thoughtful present.

The Irish Genius sat cross legged on his white duvet sheets, the book open wide before him. Ninety two of the four hundred pages had been used. And these two pages, well...they looked a lot different from the ninety two. They looked like a real diary.

Artemis stared at the pen in his hand, wondering briefly what had caused him to use the diary for its intended purpose. Maybe it was depression or simply something he ate.

_I am not saying "Dear diary"._

_Lately I have been feeling somewhat drained. It is not a pleasant feeling and it irks me greatly that I do not know the cause. Firstly, why am I being such a lunatic as to write my blasted feelings on a diary? A _diary. The ridiculous ideas people get. Writing about every inch of your personal life and leaving it where anybody could see. So why am I doing it now?

_Strange. I cannot help but continue writing down my thoughts. Addiction? Very unlikely. I am just annoyed with the world in general._

_The humans starting a war that ended centuries ago. The People fighting back. _

_For three damned years._

_Up till now, I was determined to stop the war. Now I am not so sure._

_What made me suddenly change my mind? Is it Captain Short? I have discussed the matter with Butler and he advises me to either stay clear __of her or make it up to her._

Then came the horrific part. The one thing Artemis Fowl would never have done simply because it was pointless and common.

Doodling.

Artemis had been a great artist ever since his bones were developed enough to properly hold a pencil. Forged the greatest artworks of every century and sold them at auction. But never once in his life had he ever doodled.

It was embarrassing, really. Subconsciously doing things and only later seeing them. This was utterly humiliating for him. Stars, really? And clouds! Trees! _Hearts!_

Then there, at the bottom of the page. Scribbles. Random sentences and words. And all related to one horrific subject.

_ I hate coffee Is this negativity related to the fact that I was a complete fool last night? Pen running low on ink I AM ARTEMIS FOWL, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! or am I someone else? Orion, perhaps? Not likely. Why have I neglected adding punctuation marks to the first few sentences in this...?!_

And then the entire thing had been scribbled on. Artemis was truly disgusted with himself. What did those first lines even mean? And where did the thought on coffee come from?

And on the adjoining page, something much worse. Something he just wanted to tear off and crush. Drawn by his own hand, a picture of Holly Short.

How did he not realize what he had been drawing and writing? Was he under the Mesmer?

The drawing looked nice enough. Maybe on another day, Artemis would have praised his own skills. Her large hazel eyes looked almost angelic on the paper, showing off amazing detail.

"I must be going insane," muttered Artemis, then carefully tore off the page in a way only the margin would be damaged minimally. He slowly folded it so that the picture wasn't affected and pocketed it with care, making sure he didn't accidentally crush it.

"Butler," he called. "I think it's time we get to business. Shall we be on our way?"

He heard a few thundering steps, a door opening and Butler was suddenly standing in front of him.

"LEP HQ, Artemis?"

Artemis got to his feet. "Of course."

"Is this about Holly?"

The genius smirked. "Why wouldn't it be? I am old enough to know a solution."

"So you're telling her the truth?" Butler smiled. His charge was growing up.

"Holly deserves to know."

* * *

"Is that thing a _cheetah?_" panted Thunder as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. "What's it doing in a place like_ this_?!"

"Don't look back!" screamed Shaadia, grabbing her by the wrist. "Run!"

They both tripped over a pile of rocks and ended on their backs behind it. "Why," hissed Thunder. "Are we running away from that? We're trained in the army, for heaven's sake!"

Shaadia groaned. "Because it was unexpected! Now, where's my gun?"

"You dropped it."

"Shit."

* * *

**A/N: I have already written a few chapters of this fanfic, but I'm not going to post the rest unless I get_ REVIEWS_! C'mon, I won't update a fic if no one's reading it. Please tell me what you think. Loken and Silver come in chapter six.**

**Adios! **

**-Shaadia.**


	5. Chapter 5: Trusting the Enemy

**The Cross Species Battle: Chapter Five: Trust Issues.**

The Above ground LEP battle station had three different disaster sirens. The first indicated an upcoming natural disaster and meant, 'Go for cover'. The second announced a possibly fatal mission failure that might affect them some time sooner. And the third, much louder than any of the others, was only operated when a human fleet attacked the building.

As prepared several times before, the experienced officers were out with guns and basically whatever they could find to blow holes in human heads, sleeping gas, bombs filled with nitrous oxide and so on.

Foaly was arguing with Yasuke to get back in when Holly grabbed the new office by the arm and gave him a new model Neutrino 4000. The centaur started whining at this but both elves ignored him and joined the rest of the squad outside the steel gates.

"This is the best day of my life,"saidYasuke almost dreamily.

"Where are the humans?!" shouted a senior officer. "I don't see 'em."

"Who set off the alarm?!"

"D'Arvit, all that trouble for nothing?"

"I even dropped my sandwich on the way out!"

"Is someone messing with us?"

Holly groaned, moving out of the standard protective posture. "Be professional here," she ordered them. "Whoever set off that alarm probably had a reason. Maybe the humans haven't got here yet."

"Actually," called a voice from the back. "There aren't many of them, but I set off the alarm, cause, you know..."

Several heads turned back and glared at the speaker, a certain wimpy sprite by the name of ChixVerbil.

"What?" he protested. "They could be spies!"

Holly shook her head. "Stow it, Chix. How many humans?"

Holly's gaze was so frightening that the sprite hid behind a taller officer. A tiny voice replied minutes later, "Two."

"TWO?!" yelled the entire LEP as one.

"W-What?" spluttered an elf with a droopy moustache. Wads of spit were drawn to it. Not a pretty sight, but better than a dwarf. "You brought everyone here for two frond damn Mud Men?"

Chix twiddled his thumbs.

"Unbelievable! Two weeks in suspension for Private Verbil! Now, where are the humans?"

Chix pointed ahead. "I-I told them to wait t-there. They...they had a big...animal with them."

Yasuke gave him a weird look. "They listened to you?"

"H-Hey, they were not that big, okay?"

Holly groaned. She motioned to Yasuke. "Follow me. Let's get to them and find just what their deal is."

"Cool, interrogation!"

Chix gave him a weird look.

* * *

Shaadia and Thunder were in the middle of a twentieth round of rock-paper-scissors when Holly and Yasuke turned up, making their way through the laboratory-grown hideout trees that camouflaged the LEP Headquaters' training grounds. Upon seeing the humans, both elves dropped their weapons. And their jaws, too. Both involuntarily.

"Hello," said Thunder, cheerfully. "We come in peace, so there's no need to shoot us on the spot or take us to your prison."

"Hi," added Shaadia, waving. Yasuke stared at her. Or rather, the giant cheetah resting at her feet. Okay, so Chix was not kidding. Uncool.

Holly was the first to recover. "What are you doing here?" she demanded. Neither of them had expected two girls who barely looked like teenagers. Or a three foot long spotted cat.

"We," said Thunder. "Are coming here in order to betray that jerk of a human commander and help you guys instead."

"If you're cool with it," said Shaadia quickly. "Because this might be hard to believe and all. You know, trusting the enemy? It's crazy. But we've made our choice. You need someone who knows all your enemy's secrets."

Yasuke frowned. "How do we know you aren't lying?"

"Because," Thunder stuck out her tongue. "We left that army. And we don't lie."

Holly raised an eyebrow. "Left? Just like that?" She bent and picked up the LEP handgun she'd dropped. "Okay. Prove it."

Shaadia folded her arms. "Their security password..."

"What is their weapons code?" asked a new voice from behind. The elves turned, startled. Artemis smirked. "Hello, Holly. And Yasuke, it's been a while."Butler was standing at his shoulder, and as soon as the humans noticed, they both backed down a few big steps. Even the cheetah whimpered.

"Thanks for scaring them, Mud Boy,"growled Holly. "I had it under control before you showed up."

"Frankly, Holly, a security password is something you cannot easily prove if correct."

"Like hell it is."

Thunder was the first to get over her shock. "Er, no,"she mumbled. "The weapons can only be manually deactivated. You can't prove that either. But we can tell you the code."

Yasuke smiled brightly. "We can trust them."

"Not just yet," said Artemis. "I ask the weapons code of the nuclear bio bomb. I believe you played a vital role in developing it."

Holly almost lost it. "Oh, really, Arty? A pair of little kids came up with a nuclear powered weapon of mass destruction? And I suppose just because you would've done that..."

"Captain, there is no call for..."

"The truth? Isn't it true about you?"

Artemis sighed. "Holly, we...really need to talk. Last night, what I did...well, I..."

"Ew!"exclaimed Shaadia suddenly. "Come on guys, do the private stuff in private! The nuclear bio bomb's code changes each time before it's used, and the last time it was...03451120, then a few digits from Zidan's eternity code which Minerva programmed and no one else is allowed to know about."

"Not even the inventor of it," added Thunder. "Do you believe us now?"

"An eternity code," muttered Butler. "And did you say Minerva?"

"Close friend of ours. She's not helping Zidan willingly, just like all of us. She's never allowed to leave, so we couldn't bring her along."

"And...Zidan is the name of your new commander," Artemis guessed. "I heard the old one left."

"It's all misinformation," said Shaadia. "Zidan was the one behind the war. From the beginning."

Yasuke frowned. "So he...he revealed our existence. How did he know?"

Thunder bit her lip. "Well, his parents knew much before. This might be really unbelievable, but they were...well, uh..."

"Human and elf," finished the slightly older girl. "Zidan is the first actual hybrid since Taillite."

The atmosphere was suddenly quiet and extremely uncomfortable as everyone else tried to take this in. A human and an elf? Impossible. But then if Foaly had been right...Holly shivered.

"They're telling the truth," she announced. "By what Foaly told me, if two species with the same physique...reproduce, a hybrid is born. There were many before Taillite."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "And why exactly did Foaly tell you this? Did he have any information on Commander Zidan?"

Holly scowled at him. "Don't act like you don't already know, Fowl. And don't you dare come apologizing to me. I'm not buying it."

"Captain, we must discuss this at face value. You aren't being reasonable."

"I think I didn't make myself clear before. Our friendship is over, Artemis. So you can leave me alone and find someone you're actually happy with."

Yasuke whistled. "Come on guys, this isn't the time!"

"And make sure she's a human!"

"Holly, please."

"Thanks a lot for everything,_ Arty_. For telling me truth that you don't feel anything for me." Holly's voice was becoming slightly edgy. "T-Thank you."

"Captain, that isn't true."

Holly walked briskly back towards the LEP Headquaters, motioning with one hand for Yasuke and the newcomers to follow. The cheetah was the only one who made any noise, and Artemis stared in disbelief as the Captain left.

Yasuke gave him a thumbs up. And in his experience with that elf, a thumbs up meant, "I've got your back."

"More or less," muttered Artemis, keeping his distance and walking after them.

* * *

**A/N: Uh, well...Loken coming next chapter, but a bit less dramatically than original. Sorry. But he gets cooler, I swear.**

**Review!**

**-Shaadia.**


	6. Chapter 6: A New Recruit: Loken

**The Cross Species Battle: Chapter Six: Loken**

Loken was agitated. Restless. Simply annoyed. With so much going on in the world, all he could do was sit and watch. Well, he was actually coming up with a pretty impressive plan, but then again it wasn't actually doing something. Physically. And Zidan wasn't getting hurt at the moment.

That freak of a hybrid was what he was after. Loken didn't believe in vengeance, but Zidan Collision deserved it. Big time. And he deserved more. Death, even, Loken didn't care. Zidan hadn't spared his race. Zidan hadn't spared his family. And before the war broke out...hell, they were friends. Best friends. Loken had always been an impressive elf. Aside from his good looks driving every female insane, a skilled fighter and a master planner. Well, those were the titles he undoubtedly preferred, if not achieved.

So Loken had thought things through. There was only one organization that continued to fight against the humans. One group that hadn't given up yet. The LEP. And now even they were failing. Their leaders were breaking apart. Quitting, if you will. Retiring one by one, or moving onto different divisions.

He had heard of an alliance with humans. The humans who wanted peace among both races. And there was just one very intriguing case in particular. Artemis Fowl was hardly a teenager: no, he'd saved their civilization more than enough times to call him a friend rather than an ally. And he still continued to help.

That was what Loken wanted- difference. He wanted to be the one making it.

* * *

"Right, you're clear," announced Foaly. "My lie detection devices are more than advanced, you know. These girls are here to help for real. No way those Mud Men found a way to get past my technology."

Thunder snorted. "Well, you can't really say that to the face of the human who invented the nuclear bio bomb."

"So I was right," Artemis commented smugly. "Never underestimate what research can tell you."

Foaly was slightly puzzled. "You...You invented that...thing?!"

Shaadia smiled. "I did! She helped put the parts together. And Minerva. Minerva did a lot."

The centaur scratched his head. "How? Everyone can't be like Artemis. Right?"

Both girls scowled and made synchronized huffs. "Research," they said at once. Foaly was taken aback and looked a lot less confident than he previously was.

"It wasn't that easy," admitted Shaadia. "And we didn't want to do it anyway. It was our commander's idea, well...we had to listen. He wanted a powerful weapon. A bio bomb operated not on magic, but something more destructive and easy for him to acquire. Nuclear energy." She looked down at her feet. "It was a terrible thing to do. The war just instantly got worse after the first few blasts. We wanted the weapons pulled apart and we stopped contributing- but Zidan already had our blueprints. And we couldn't stop him anyway."

Butler frowned. "What sort of influence, exactly, does Zidan have over you?"

"He's keeping our families captive," said Thunder. "We only get them back after...after the resistance is eliminated and he's won the war."

"That's terrible," said Yasuke. "Why are you trying to help us if this is stopping you from seeing your families? Zidan almost has the war won. Just a year or two and..."

"A year or two and hell. Firstly, I don't want to die. Secondly, I don't want to kill. And thirdly..."

"We hate Zidan," finished the other girl. "Look, we can give you all the information you need. We can help you break into HQ. We can disassemble the bombs. Just trust us and the war is yours to win."

Holly leaned onto a glass table, feeling all the stress of the past few hectic hours take its toll on her. "We already trust you," she said, and would have continued if someone hadn't come knocking on Foaly's door that instant.

"Aargh, those are not just wooden doors to knock on!" shouted the centaur, running up to it on all fours. He pressed all five digits to five different scanners on the door to let it open. Holly shook her head. The war had worked wonders on his already bad paranoia.

Piper, a female elf and junior officer stood there, with a heated neutrino hanging on her hip. Obviously after a mission. "We got a new voluntary recruit!" she announced. "Hey, Holly! What's up? Oh my, the kids weren't lying, were they? That is just awesome." She nodded at Shaadia and Thunder. "Welcome to the bright side."

"Piper, be serious," moaned Holly. "Voluntary recruit? Another one?"

"Yes," replied Piper, sounding very professional all of a sudden. "Elf. Male. Probably hasn't even reached his first century. He's had a few family members in the LEP before. And, apart from that, he sounded really...different."

"Different?"

"Just reminded me a lot of Master Fowl."

Artemis frowned. That couldn't be good, surely. Trust was something they really couldn't risk having with every new member of their group. But then again, trusting two humans...

"I'll see him," said Holly. Then she saw Artemis about to speak and added, "Privately."

* * *

Loken liked being mysterious. Well, he wasn't stupid and by mysterious it didn't mean he did it for attention. He just did it because if he behaved like his actual self, people would be too terrified of him than he would've liked.

"Name?" asked Holly, getting straight to the point as soon as the door buzzed open. Having to deal with Artemis and two other Mud People had really got her into a terrible mood.

Loken didn't look up from the sword he held, looking at her reflection on the polished blade's surface.

"How did you get that thing in here?"

"Let's just say," said Loken darkly. "That you need better security systems."

"Yeah, right," snorted the other elf. "Can you stop doing that and look at me? Don't you know what an interview is?"

"I'm afraid I simply cannot do that." Loken laid his weapon on the desk. "Now, Captain Short." He didn't turn to face her. "I understand that your group of fighters are failing. Miserably, I might add. You really need better leaders."

"Thanks," muttered Holly. "You can just leave now."

"I am prepared to give you that." There was a slight hint of amusement in his voice. "And all I want in return is Zidan Collision dead." He smirked. "And I get to do it. I have my reasons and it isn't only because of the war. And it will work to everyone's benefit, I'm sure."

Holly frowned at him. This was completely unexpected. But... "We aren't killing anybody."

Loken sighed, before turning the revolving chair so that he was actually looking at her. Dark brown eyes stared back at her own and deep mahogany hair fell across his face. The new elf was unusually pale. And tall.

"You aren't killing the person who, may I remind you, killed more than millions over the span of three years?"

Holly bit her lip. "We...We aren't going to sink to that level."

"Oh? And risk him starting another war even after this one ends? If this ever ends. And it isn't, considering the way things are right now."

She really couldn't argue with that. He was right. But then again, this was wrong. All of this was. And he was only being even slightly trusted because he was an elf. What would an elf have against the LEP?

Loken stood, pulling a hood over his head. She hadn't noticed the red sweater yet. She probably would've, if he had actually even faced her for more than sixty seconds.

Holly nodded, unable to speak for some reason. The way this elf looked...and acted...she felt speechless. She didn't know why, it just happened.

"I assume I get to move in."

"Y-Yes," Holly managed. "Uh...can you...join us?"

* * *

"Oh Frond, this is actually working!" yelled Foaly triumphantly. Long fingers tapped without rest on his Vboard.

"Surprising," commented Artemis dryly. "The great Foaly gets past all human networks only after some humans tell him what to do."

"Hey, I never said it didn't work before! I just said it didn't work last week because they changed the password!"

Shaadia laughed. "To the most obvious password there is!"

"Some pop star's telephone number is not obvious!"

There was a rap on the door and Foaly was at it almost instantly. "D'Arvit, when will people understand that..." He trailed off, staring at Holly and the newcomer standing behind her. He stepped aside and let them in.

Artemis frowned. Holly hadn't said a word to Foaly at a time she'd usually pick to prove his unprofessionalism. And the stranger most obviously had something to do with it.

"Hi," said Piper with obvious uncertainty. "Uh, you have a name. Right?"

"Loken," replied Holly softly. She was suddenly looking at Artemis, then at everyone else in the room. "Can you give us some time alone? I have some..." She frowned. "Matters to discuss with the Mud Boy."

Everyone reluctantly left, especially Butler who gave his charge a reassuring tap on the shoulder before following Foaly out of the centaur's beloved doors.

Holly waited quietly for a minute before crossing her arms across her chest and leaning back on the table again. "Well? You got anything to say?"

Artemis tried to avoid meeting her eyes. "Holly, I'm sorry."

The Captain snorted. "Sorry? And what else?"

"I truly am sorry. It was only a stupid mistake on my part. I know what I said and what it sounded like, but..."

"Did you memorize that speech?"

The Irish human sighed. "Yes."

"Arty." Holly moved in closer and held him by the shoulders at arm's length. "I've been listening to Foaly, and...well, I can't do this. Not if you're changing who I am."

"This is reality and no such thing exists."

The elf smirked. "I think it does. For now, let's just...be normal, alright?"

Artemis frowned. "Define_ normal_."

Holly groaned. "Let's just be...whatever we've always been. I know you're older and all, but...find someone else. Please. For my sake."

"No one can compete with you, surely," grinned Artemis. The elf chuckled.

"Go away, Orion."

"But I am part of Artemis!"

"Yeah. The worst."

"But my princess!"

"Shh," whispered Holly. "Just...keep your mouth closed for a minute." She felt her own arms snake around his neck. Drawing them closer...and closer...

"You should probably not do that on my table," whined Foaly's voice from a Coms speaker. "You have any idea how expensive Atlantis furniture is?!"

* * *

When history is being made, people are required to make it. Skilled people who knew what they were doing. And, when more than just lives were at stake, those people had to be professionals with experience.

Silver was neither professional nor experienced. But she did know and understand what discrimination felt like. And to be left out by your own race, well, that was the worst.

Almost every second of her life properly defined discrimination, though with understandable reasons. Silver was a hybrid.

Even among the People, cross breeds were uncommon, considered abomination. No matter who you were...they judged by what you were.

It never felt right. She was a fairy, a fairy who was forever prepared to sacrifice herself for her race. What's more, a race that treated her like she wasn't one of them. Silver had long since accepted that her life would never get any better. Family was pretty much all she had: elves on one side and sprites on the other.

Then along came the war and shattered her life like a stone thrown through a glass window.

Silver decided that she was going to get her chance at payback. On whoever who started it. On whoever who did this to her. Her people. Nobody could live in peace anymore. It was just fear, death and destruction. The surface was taken. And Haven was on the brink of complete lockdown, with no contact with the surface world...no access to the disappearing magical hotspots...and extinction.

Silver had left her academy in favor of something more: some better way to serve the people and actually be noticed for doing it. Before the war started, she had joined the LEP.

And now she was being sent above ground, to actually fight that war. A promotion, if you may. But a very dangerous one that was putting her own life at risk. Silver was her usual quiet self on the shuttle ride to the surface HQ, letting her mind explore memory after memory freely. None of them were particularly enjoyable: but she had a good feeling that they'd be better than her memories to come in the distant future.

* * *

**A/N: Actually, two new OCs in that one! Yes, Holly's now fully prepared to forgive Artemis but then Loken is gonna get in the way. Heehee. Am I not so stupendously evil?**

**Please review!**

**-Shaadia.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Enemy

**The Cross Species Battle: Chapter Seven: Zidan**

**Author's notes: I'll admit, the fic is a little less fast paced than it originally was. But remember: new plot, some new characters among other things and I have very little time to write online. Here I hope to introduce you to THE bad guy. Well, the same guy in the first fanfic but I hope to add a little more backstory on him. Also, romance isn't the main genre. I'd prefer to put action and adventure and perhaps awesome violence. Please enjoy anyway! And have fun feeling sorry for Loken when Holly actually gets confident. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

Artemis and Holly stepped out of Foaly's precious doors looking both content and mortified. The smirk on Yasuke's face was probably the main reason behind the second. Foaly himself was hiding a grin behind a hairy hand and Butler looked ready to fire away a billion questions at his young charge. Shaadia and Thunder seemed to be arguing with Piper about something related to the same subject.

"You forgave him," said the centaur smugly. "Just like I predicted."

Holly glared at him. It was one of those famous glares that sent most males covering behind a bigger guy. "Don't," she warned.

Artemis sighed. "I suppose that did take away a lot of stress. Can we please get to work? I did not come here with the intentions of listening to Foaly's tiring commentaries."

"You mean you came here just so you could get Holly to forgive you for whatever happened last night."

"Which is none of your concern."

"My best friend's private life is all of my concern."

"I don't think it should be."

Foaly thought about it. "Yes, it shouldn't be."

Artemis internally congratulated himself on winning the relatively short argument. That was surprisingly easy.

Loken stepped in between them from seemingly nowhere. "Is this delay necessary?" he growled. "I may be new to this army but that doesn't mean I can't recognise mistakes when they happen. The personal conversations can wait for dinner."

"He's right," said Foaly automatically. "We just got four new recruits who could really make a difference."

"Thank you," said Shaadia and Thunder at once.

"Not four," Holly tossed a communicator towards the centaur, who managed to catch it miraculously. "Five. We're getting another new one tomorrow. The Commander just told me to keep a room ready."

Foaly decided he'd ignore the message being played on the communicator and get Holly to explain the rest so that he wouldn't have to. "This guy's getting a room of his own? Just how important is he?"

The elf knew he was acting stupid because he was still miffed at losing a debate to Artemis. But it was a good question alright: only significant people got their own quarters. The junior officers had to share rooms like they were in college and most fairies didn't even live in HQ. There were only fifteen suites of which eleven were occupied- five belonged to Majors, one for Commander Kelp during his visits, one for Artemis when he stayed back, one for herself and two other Captains and a top ranking shuttle pilot. So basically, the important people didn't have to wake up to a crazy roommate's undeniably smelly feet or exceptionally loud snores. It made them feel important.

"Firstly, the recruit is female. Secondly, she _almost_ beat a few records I set and earned over twenty recons when she served before the war for only two years. That's pretty impressive."

"For a female," said Loken nonchalantly. "And it is rather bad on the LEP's reputation to have over twenty priority surface missions in two years."

Holly scowled at him. "And you're one to judge."

"Captain, I respect this organisation and what it's doing for our race but this is getting out of hand."

Thunder whistled. "Do you always talk like some dark hooded bad guy?"

Artemis was getting impatient. "We hardly have time," he stated in a serious tone. "I am sure that Thunder and Shaadia's disappearance would have already been noticed by the humans. They no doubt would suspect this. We have little time to familiarise ourselves with our adversary's secrets."

"Wonderful," said Yasuke cheerfully. "I can't wait, it must be really awesome having those meeting things where everyone talks at once and..."

"Hey, whoa!" Foaly literally stopped him with a hand. "Not those. We just need to ask the humans what they know. Artemis and myself will take care of that."

"As will I," said Loken at once.

Artemis scowled. "Forgive my asking, but what exactly are you skilled in? As you may already know, Foaly and I work only in the mental area."

"That's just your weakness. I am skilled at just about anything worth mentioning."

Silence ensued.

"We shall see," muttered Artemis finally, turning back towards Foaly's room. The two human girls quietly walked in while Yasuke walked away. Holly didn't follow him. Instead, she stood still in one spot, gazing ahead at the unusually tall elf who didn't seem to notice. It could be for anything: maybe she was just wondering where that huge antique sword suddenly went or maybe it was just in utter disbelief that he'd just talked back with Artemis Fowl. Foaly and herself were the only ones who did that, but it wasn't in this way. There was something about him. Something dark, something difficult to name yet easy to spot. There was someone behind that attractive exterior, succeeding in breaking free. And the way he'd so easily settled in and taken charge, it was almost alien. At least Yasuke wasn't acting like he already knew everyone on the force. Loken was...different. A lot like Artemis in some ways, but somehow foreign. Somehow..._better_.

"Ahem."

Holly nearly jumped, then internally kicked herself for it. She should really be paying more attention outside her thoughts.

"What, Mud Boy?"

Artemis rolled his eyes. "You don't have to be here. We are just going to ask a few questions from...Holly?"

The elf subconsciously noticed the sudden pause in his speech and turned back to face him. Had she just drifted off to looking at Loken _again_?

"Sorry, what?"

"You don't seem to be paying attention."

"I'm trying," murmured the elf, letting her eyes lose focus for the third time in as many minutes. Loken was in the middle of a conversation with Foaly, apparently arguing about the internal build of a time stop. The centaur looked like he was about to loose it, and through experience Holly knew why. Because he'd been proven wrong about something. And someone knew more than he did.

"You seem rather surprised."

"W-What?" spluttered Holly. "About what? I...you mean, Loken? Uh..."

Artemis grinned. "Captain Short, I am not an idiot. It's obvious that you show some amount of interest in the new recruit."

"What?"

"Do I have a reason to dislike him even more?"

Holly finally got it. This showed quite clearly in her face, which went from pale to an interesting shade of crimson.

"_Arty_!"

"I am right?"

The elf gritted her teeth and resisted the powerful urge to punch him in the face. Artemis chuckled lightly. Something the twins had made him learn to do.

"I'm sorry, Holly. It was just a joke. Of course you'd be interested, seeing as he only recently joined and has already proven a lot. He might help a lot more than I'd like to admit it, given his..." Artemis frowned. "Personality."

Holly was suddenly relieved. She didn't know why, but just hearing him admit he wasn't being serious instantly made her feel better.

"Watch it, Fowl. We just got back on good terms and I am in no way your girlfriend. Just work with Loken and Foaly and tell me what you got."

Artemis nodded. "I agree, we really don't have much time to waste. Although that bit about you not being my _girlfriend_ was more than a tad unnecessary."

The elf groaned. "Artemis, please."

"I am not fourteen years old anymore, Holly. I don't need to stay up late rehearsing lines. I don't have to ask Butler why I feel secure with you around. I already know."

Holly buried her face in her hands. This was getting out of hand. First he says he can't love her and now it's the opposite. And did he really have to be so..._complicated_?

"Not now. Artemis, I swear I'll..."

Artemis placed his hands on her shoulders, looking down to meet her eyes which she kept hidden from him. "Holly, it's the truth this time. I..."

"Woah,time out!" came the loud voice of a certain centaur. Foaly literally walked up to Artemis and pulled him away from the elf with a violent yank. "Can't you ever pick the right place and time? You know there are..._kids_ here!"

From inside the other room, Shaadia and Thunder could be heard hurriedly dropping a blind over the window they were looking through.

Loken rolled his eyes. "And I wonder what happened to _time is of the essence_?"

-/-/-/

**"The Battalion",aka Human Intelligence Agencies HQ.**

**LOCATION UNKNOWN.**

"Where are they?"

The sentry didn't look his master in the eye. Because if he did, his own eyes were likely to catch fire and explode in his face. Literally.

"I-I don't know, Commander," he managed. Don't whimper, he told himself. Stay strong, tell a lie and run far away. That's all you have to do.

The Commander stopped drumming the glass table with two fingers. An eerie glow of green light spread evenly around the almost empty room through the large screens on the steel gray walls.

"I said," he started again, this time in a deeper tone. "Where are they? What happened to your technology? I thought I had the best."

"T-They got past our smoke grenades."

The Commander muttered under his breath. Never a good sign. Even from across on the other end of the table, the sentry could hear his dangerously calm breathing.

"I know, you idiot. Tell me how."

Under the table, the sentry clasped his hands in prayer. This would almost no doubt be his last. This was it. He was ready for whatever that was coming.

"I-I don't know, s-sir."

He closed his eyes tight.

The expected supernova of burning sparks never came.

"Twelve year old girls. Quite a shame, don't you think?" There was an amused edge in his voice. "I want them back. And when I get them back, you go free."

This had been unexpected.

"I go free?"

The red eyed hybrid leaned forward on the table, a smirk playing on his face. Pointed ears were partly concealed beneath a black hood, and nearly white skin showed underneath the drape of his clothes.

"You go free."

* * *

**Author's Notes- Yes! I didn't reveal Zidan's name but it's obvious he's Zidan. Please review. Tell me what you think about Holly and Loken. Mwahahaa! :)**

**BTW, there is A/H coming. Lots of it. So if you DON'T want me to discontinue it, I need reviewers, followers and favorites. It's really upsetting that I only got ONE review for the last chapter. If MissfitThunder is the only one who still reads this, then I can personally share the rest of the story with her. I mean, come on. I gave it almost a week and got just a single review. That's bad. I'm not abandoning my other fanfics, either. ****Please review, and I won't post the next chapter until I get at least five. This fic is a lot of effort writing, and I know the start is really boring but it's just the start.**

**I just love hearing your opinion.**

**-Shaadia.**


	8. Chapter 8:A New Recruit:The Other Hybrid

**Author's notes: T****his chapter isn't very exciting, but I have a feeling you'll like the last bit. It's promoting A/H, and tell me how you like Silver! Do NOT skip paragraphs. I didn't get as many reviews I asked for but this update is for those of you who did review, follow and favorite. **

******BTW, did you know that the Opal Deception graphic novel is coming out?! I saw it on Giovanni Rigano's website and so many other places on the internet!**

**Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl is owned by an Irish genius whom we call Eoin Colfer.**

* * *

**The Cross Species Battle: Chapter Eight: The Other Hybrid.**

Silver literally skipped out of the shuttle's opening double doors and onto the ground when it was three feet away. Landing above ground outside of a station had become something incredibly common after the war. Now you didn't feel responsible for the fate of a civilization if the Mud Men saw you.

There it was. Surface HQ, standing tall in its horizontal crescent shape with stories topping stories of glass and iron. Windows were small but great in number, the highest ones shaped like arcs of blue light. The landing shuttle's reflection was clear on it, almost as if it was in front of her and not behind. The sprite/elf could feel her wings twitch in nervous anticipation under the jacket that concealed it. Bad sign.

She nearly jumped as the great door at the centre slid open sideways on its own. And behind it stood a certain very familiar auburn haired elf who for some reason looked just as nervous as she did.

"Corporal Syra?" she asked, walking briskly out.

"Just call me Silver," replied Silver, stretching out a pale hand. Hybrids came with a lot of characteristics. "Holly Short? I am a big fan. Got your posters on my walls wherever I go."

Holly shook the hand briefly and let this sink in. "Posters? Who sells posters?"

"Well, they're just something I picked up in a human alliance souvenir shop before the war."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Human alliance shops. The irony of it. But anyways, welcome to Surface HQ, Silver. We usually have a big function every time someone important joins, but there were a few...developments. Sorry about that."

Silver smiled. Now she understood why this elf had always been regarded the best. Holly was different. At this point, most others would be absolutely freaked out just because she was a hybrid. Most others would fire away questions about her species. And Holly didn't even care about that feature.

"I really don't mind. Never liked functions anyway."

"Alright, then, but you'll still get a mention in the upcoming recruitment ceremony. I'm sure they'll still have it."

Did Holly already know that she wasn't just an elf? Or didn't she? Because it looked like they wouldn't be getting to it, and Silver felt bad that everyone else shouldn't find out till something inconvenient happened.

"Uh, Captain Short, I don't know if you know this..."

Holly looked over her shoulder at the shuttle. A gnome looked out, saw Silver on the ground and called to the pilot, who decided to take off immediately and started the engines. She raised an eyebrow.

"They seem in a hurry."

"Captain, there's something I really need everyone to know about."

The elf waved it aside. "Just call me Holly, you can finish your sentences quicker that way. Can't this wait for later?"

"No," blurted Silver. "It would just scare people. I'm a hybrid. I'm half elf, half sprite and it's not written on any of my reports because, well, there are so many others who..."

Holly had stopped listening at this point, and was staring ahead at her. Probably looking for features, Silver reasoned. It always helps to know what you're dealing with.

"I understand," said Holly finally, her voice almost unbearably quiet. "It must be...difficult for you."

Silver was an intelligent fairy. She could tell that the elf's sympathy was real, but there was something else in there. Fear. Holly wasn't scared of _her_, but something related that obviously nobody else properly understood. She thought about it more. What had she learnt about this fairy back in the academy? First female in Recon. Kidnapped by a human, the same human who later assisted her in ending the goblin rebellion. Framed for murder of her own commander. Foiled a certain pixie's attempts at world domination. And what else? The first fairy in millennia to get emotionally attached to a human. At least those were the words her lecturer had used.

Could it be? A human and a fairy. Sure, the concept had existed a few centuries ago, but among this war it was near impossible to _not _call it ridiculous. If the two species couldn't share a planet, then how in Frond's name could they think of cross breeding?

But then again, Holly Short thought rather differently.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I know, that wasn't a proper cliffhanger and this chapter was slightly short, but the whole point was to understand the whole hybrid thing. Also, Silver and Piper are really important. The original AF cast play the main roles all the time, and I'm sure that will make you happy, but don't dislike the OCs. They're pretty awesome in the future. There will be chapters without some of them but NEVER chapters without Arty and Co. So please read ahead and leave me reviews!**

**More reviews=faster updates. No reviews=hiatus.**

**-Shaadia.**


	9. Chapter 9:New Information,another attack

The Cross Species Battle: Chapter Nine: Attack.

**A/N: Okay, here I hope to start the actual action in the story. Like I said the main genres are action and adventure. This is something that happened in the original one, too, except with slight differences here and there. The new cover image was drawn by me too. Ooh, and A/H! I've written a part of the next chapter and that's when H/L starts. Here it finally is, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl and related characters belong to a respected Irish genius by the name of Eoin Colfer.**

* * *

"Zidan is behind this," Loken confirmed. "You mustn't make the mistake of underestimating him. We all did, and look what that started. Zidan never fit in with others. He did spend most of his life above ground with his mother, who was human. Actually, Zidan never knew there was anything special about him until he accidentally stumbled on healing powers when he was ten."

Foaly leaned in on his specially modefied chair, intrigued. You didn't hear these stories everyday. "And you know this how?"

"We were friends. Very closely. He told me his entire story."

Shaadia made a face. "Woah. He had friends? There's a shock."

Thunder smirked. "Are you sure he never got brain surgery before he started the war?"

"Brain surgery in the upper cranium where he implanted chimpanzee hormones?"

"Up top!" Both girls hi-fived so hard, it made a noise that sounded too loud to come from two child hands. Then they burst into fits of laughter. Loken and Artemis scowled.

Foaly chuckled. "I thought the chimpanzee hormone thing was funny."

"I was a celebrity before the war, you know. Did music and stuff."

"In what way," started Loken. "Was that relevant? I am trying to explain something of utmost importance and the two of you won't stop acting like children."

"We _are_ children," argued Thunder. "Don't ever forget that!"

Artemis tapped the armrest of his seat with an urgent finger. "Stop," he said. "Or you will have to leave and be filled in on this discussion by someone else. A necessary inconvenience. Loken, as you were saying?"

"Zidan and I attended the same academy in Atlantis. We were both respected students: only few knew of his actual characteristic. We managed to convince others that his abnormal height was a birth defect of the rarest nature and that did work for some time."

"How did he come to live below ground?" Artemis persisted. "That is important. Don't leave it out."

"Zidan's father was an elf. And, as ironic as it is, a member of the Haven high Council. When he learnt that his son had come into contact with magic, he immediately made the assumption that leaving him to live above ground would put our race in imminent danger. He confessed to the rest of the council and eventually succeeded in bringing Zidan to Haven. He wasn't allowed to use any magic. Being a hybrid meant a lot of different features- including restraining magic for long periods. Things worked out for Zidan quite well. But everything started in Atlantis."

"That's crazy," commented Thunder. "Are you sure Captain Short shouldn't be hearing this? Or Yasuke? It seems relevant."

"All in due time," muttered Artemis. "So Zidan was doing fine until after he joined your Academy."

"Yes," admitted Loken. "And none of it was actually his fault. He began to lose control over what magic he had. Every bruise would heal in half a second, faster than anyone else. He never had to do the ritual. He could read minds and sometimes this became a problem. And worse, Zidan had strength. It was unnatural, how people unintentionally got hurt in crunchball tournaments just because they tripped over his feet. Zidan's magic made it possible for him to know everything, remember things more: and it wasn't before long that they concluded he wasn't an ordinary elf."

"So it blew his cover," remarked Foaly. "Right. And what set him against the rest of the world?"

Loken sighed. "Four years ago, Zidan told me that he was sick of being discriminated. By then, the Council had already admitted it: Zidan Collision was half human."

Foaly frowned. "But the LEP wasn't told!"

"That's the point. Zidan's father begged that the Council keep it secret from the public, except those at our academy. Of course, you know this kind of thing wouldn't work. It wasn't long before the entire city of Atlantis knew, only by word of mouth. It was a stupid move by the council. And Zidan decided on going above ground, illegally, and didn't return. The news was inside our city and never got out to Haven. Within months, everything was forgotten anyway."

"And Zidan had time to reveal fairy existence to the humans," concluded Foaly. "How come Haven never got to know?"

"It wasn't confirmed information, just rumors to most. Was there any reason to tell the LEP?"

Artemis closed his eyes. "As hard as it is to believe, the story is true. Now, I ask all of you to leave. Foaly, kindly show Shaadia and Thunder to a room, as I believe it would be very tough getting used to members of another species as roommates."

Foaly scowled. "You can't get us to leave."

"I believe I am in charge of Operation _locate the next place of attack. _And with the security information our human allies have provided us with, I can carry that out rather successfully, don't you think?"

"Whatever, Mud Boy." Foaly looked at the two human girls who had their feet up on his sofa. "So, you guys are getting rooms. Very fortunate. And Loken?"

Artemis opened his eyes just so he could roll them at the centaur. "Must I tell you that? I believe we do have another few rooms to spare. Let Loken have the one next to mine."

"Yessir," said Foaly sarcastically. "Whatever your lordship wishes."

-—/

Holly almost dropped to the floor in relief when everyone started coming out of Foaly's room. Must an unplanned meeting really last that long? Well, it had _felt _like forever, but the time on her watch read a few minutes. Holly didn't trust that watch. Human manufacture. Always came with defects.

Silver had been studying the watch with interest.

"Is that a human thing?" she asked.

The elf nodded. "One of my...friends got it for me. Have you heard of Juliet Butler?"

"Yes, they sell those posters too."

Holly chuckled. "She never really got involved with the people a lot. Not so much as Fowl or her brother."

Silver raised an eyebrow. "Captain, if I may be so bold as to ask, what exactly does Fowl mean to you? I mean, I've heard a lot of stories, but those were all lecturers and people who got their information from other sources. I've always wanted to hear the real thing."

Holly was saved from answering to this when Foaly suddenly trotted up to them. "Hi," he outstretched a hand at Silver. "You must be the new recruit. Well, you just came around an interesting time. You aren't going to _believe _we just got two humans from their army helping us."

Silver's eyes widened as she shook the hand. "Really?"

"We already confirmed it that they're actually helping. Holly's boyfriend is working on the location of the next attack."

"That's good to know."

Holly was suddenly aware of what Foaly had just said. "W-What?" she spluttered. "Take that back _right now, _Donkey Boy. He is not my—"

"I thought you forgave him?"

"Will you just shut up about that incident? It's none of your business anyways."

Silver bit back a laugh. She was warming to the centaur already. "Um, so can I have a look around the place?"

* * *

"Whatcha think?"

"I dunno, it's just white..."

"And no posters..."

"The bed looks huge."

"And fluffy!"

"I bet that just works as a bouncer!"

"It's got _nine _pillows."

Both Thunder and Shaadia turned to each other. "_Awesome!_" they screamed in synchronization. And, despite Foaly's protests, ran forward and leapt onto the massive four poster bed in the middle of the room. They kicked off their shoes and began poking and prodding it with their feet, testing the mattress before starting to jump on it like five year olds who had gotten hold of a bouncy castle all to themselves.

The centaur literally pulled a long face. "You two are so _immature. _What has the world come to, armies hiring little kids to fight for them?"

"I don't know, ask Zidan!"

"The chimpanzee!"

They started laughing again. Foaly couldn't help but grin. At least he had someone to help him drive Artemis crazy. Since Mulch was not here and all.

"You two grab some rest. It's not easy working with us, believe me. We need you in top form tomorrow morning."

Thunder stopped jumping on the bed. "_Sleep now?!_ It's just evening! What _has _the world come to?"

"I second that," Shaadia stopped too. "It's not even seven yet."

Foaly put on his best stern face. "Too bad for you. Get some rest. You'll have to be awake at four in the morning for _harder _training than what you did in the other army."

"I doubt that," argued the younger girl. "Do you get trainees to run ninety laps around the grounds carrying weights, get those same trainees to swim back and forth for three hours straight in a twenty meter long pool, then have them work on every gym equipment till they've got one more muscle than they did yesterday?"

The centaur raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding."

"Why do you think we're so skinny?"

—/-—

Artemis was actually getting results. The security pass codes had worked, and it seemed that their new allies had been right: everything was on the network. Every scheduled weapon recovery time, every delivery and every attack, just written onto one database that he'd previously thought never existed. This was incredible. One big step forward for them and one massive downfall for their adversaries.

The human was in mid internal celebration when Holly came in.

"Hey, Mud Boy," she greeted. "Heard you were doing well?" She placed a hand on his shoulder and peered at the screen. "Got any results?"

Artemis resisted a powerful urge to roll his eyes and an even stronger urge to stand up and hug the elf. "Fortunately, yes. I am impressed with how lacking their security is."

Holly groaned. "You don't need a bigger head, you know. And it's not like _you _managed to hack them anyway."

The human grinned. "Who said I didn't? Getting into the database was my only problem."

"Getting in, eh?" She grinned right back. "And I suppose Foaly couldn't do that better than you?"

"Holly, have a little faith, please."

Holly turned her head and, in the quick and crazy heat of the moment, kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Arty."

Artemis couldn't hold back a rare sheepish smile. "You're welcome. Though I must admit, we are far from real progress yet."

"Who cares? The war won't last forever."

"Thanks to a few of us, no."

The elf smiled sincerely. "There's the egotistical Mud Boy I know and love. Sleepover at your place?"

Artemis looked genuinely confused. "Sorry?"

Holly rolled her eyes disbelievingly. "It means, can I spend the night at Fowl Manor? You're probably not planning on going home anyway, but you really should. I'd be happy to hang out with you and the twins. Get some stress off my shoulders."

"Of course. Same room as last time?"

"No. Don't you know what a sleepover is? We share the same room and don't sleep much anyway. Just stay awake talking and telling stories."

"That sounds incredibly childish."

"Well, it won't be. Human ghost stories are mostly all rubbish but I wasn't talking about those."

"Still, the concept of staying awake for no reason is ridiculous."

"Even if I'm with you?"

An awkward silence followed this statement.

An awkward silence that was broken by something flashing red on Artemis's screen.

The writing was clear:

_January 2, 2:30 p.m__West Aboveground Haven _**Mission Complete. **

And mission complete on the enemy's files meant just one thing: an attack had happened just three hours ago and they hadn't seen it. Of course they hadn't. Artemis had only just got into their database. And they had already started attacking again.

-/-/-/

"Piper, get a Retrival squad ready," Holly commanded the junior officer. Her tone was once more serious and demanding-something that a lot of newbies admired immensely. How could you suddenly just become a totally different person in two minutes?

"What's up?" asked Piper cluelessly. "Priority one case?"

"Yes," said the other elf urgently. "Prepare the best and only the best. And maybe Yasuke and Silver, if they're ready. I need to be out of here in less than half an hour, okay?"

"Yessir. Human?"

"Damn straight. We might have to look for survivors."

Artemis watched the Captain immediately take charge of things. No matter what happened, no matter what was thrown her way, Holly never forgot who she truly was. When it came to her private life, she was almost like any other girl. But when it came to the People, Holly Short was prepared to be Holly Short, the elf who saved her race from a disastrous fate many times over.

Artemis found himself looking forward to that sleepover.

—/—/—

**Author's Notes: Hey, okay! I'm a big liar. I said the sleepover thing will be replaced with a dance. Now, something crossed my mind and I'm having them both! And don't kill me for suddenly stopping that romantic scene with the priority one emergency, I just love action stuff a whole lot more. There is a lot of A/H anyways, later on. And Mulch. I haven't planned how, but I'm adding Mulch.**

**I want a lot of reviews! More reviews=faster updates. Pretty please? I was kind of annoyed with you people who didn't say anything about the last chapter when you reviewed. Please, go a little easy on me and tell me if there's any problem with this fic. How can I improve if nobody tells me what they didn't like?! **

**Even if you are a guest, please comment. And please comment if you're a member to let me know that people are actually reading this. **

**-Shaadia.**


	10. Chapter 10: Mission

**Author's Notes: Okay! Here is some interesting investigation at last! Holly and the others go check out what's up in West Aboveground Haven. Do NOT skip paragraphs! It's important you find out about the human-fairy alliance before the war. In the original fic, when this happened, Chix was around and ****_two _****places were attacked. Holly put herself in charge of the operation and Chix got put into another team. She wanted Artemis and Loken to be on hers, and Foaly made a hilarious comment that's not in this fic.**

**_Foaly winked at Artemis and Loken. "Looks like Holly's choosing her favorite guys on this one!" Loken rolled his eyes. "I am no such thing." Holly shot the centaur a poisonous glare. "Shut up, Foaly!"_**

**Lol! Anyway, check this out. And you'll soon get the sleepover!**

**Disclaimer: AF is Eoin Colfer's.**

**-Shaadia.**

* * *

The Cross Species Battle: Chapter Ten:Investigation

When Haven was discovered, it was not immediate chaos. There were attempts at peace and few fairies even had been granted permission for permanent residence above ground. Holly had declined, her reason remaining unknown to most of the council. These fairies were given six major areas on the surface. Two were in Ireland: one close to the sacred ritual site and the other in a lowland suburb. These were the only given places that hadn't been deserted just yet. After the start of the war, fairies began dreading that someday, _someday _the assisting half of the human population would turn against them as well.

The Tara site was known as West Aboveground Haven.

The name wasn't anything based on the location of the place. It was a miniature Haven city situated around two miles off the site. But instead of fairy high technology, it was constructed mainly with human materials, standing as a symbol of friendship between the two races.

Holly had decided on a land vehicle instead of a shuttle. No point wasting time preparing one, anyway. It was just a short drive. So Artemis now found himself strapped into the harness of a black interior Land Rover that he himself had provided. Holly was beside him in the driver's seat, along with Yasuke, Silver, Loken and three other officers who were packed in at the back. It was rather amusing to compare how they were crushed into three seats while the Captain and the human were comfortably seated in the plush leather seats at the front.

However, to be honest, Holly was feeling anything but comfortable. She was scared. Scared of the possibilities and what could have become of the new Haven city. She was frustrated. With herself, for not being able to do anything about it before it happened. She was...

A pale hand encased hers, squeezing it tightly. Holly risked a glance downwards and smiled at the sight of her free hand being gently caressed by his under the armrest. Artemis was staring straight ahead and spoke quietly, ensuring only she could hear.

"I'm a little worried myself," he admitted. "But what could be the worse thing? The city was built with quite impressive safety measures. I am sure the worst case is only major injury that can easily be fixed over a few days with magic. And we really don't have much to do."

Holly smiled. "Arty, stop doing that. Someone could see."

Artemis ran his fingers through hers, enjoying the feel of it. Being back on good terms had its advantages. "No one will, Holly. I do have certain talents at being discreet."

"It's kind of distracting and that's dangerous, Mud Boy."

"Distracting? Do you like it, then?"

"Like what?" asked a cheerful voice from behind them. Artemis drew back his hand at once, startled, and turned to look at the speaker, who was immaturely perched in between Silver and Yasuke.

"You guys were talking," said Piper matter-of-factly. "Anything we need to know?"

"No," said Holly sternly. Her grip on the wheel tightened. "Piper, if there is something you need to know, we would tell you. Don't interrupt conversations. Artemis was just telling me about the city's safety measures which all of you were supposed to find out about before this mission, anyway."

"So you were holding his hand to feel safe or something?"

Both people sitting at the front suddenly choked simultaniously, their faces taking the same Root-like complexion that didn't go unnoticed even by the others sitting at the back.

Yasuke couldn't hold back a grin. There was hope after all. For some reason, the elf felt as if Artemis was family or something. Seeing the Irish human happy made him feel the same.

Holly gritted her teeth.

"I was _not _holding hands. You probably just saw it wrong. Anyway, we're almost there so get ready."

Piper beamed. "Okay! What gun do I get?"

Major Vein rolled his eyes from the corner of the seat. "Corporal, will you stop acting childish?"

"But I just want to know what gun I get."

"You should not have asked Captain Short so many irrelevant questions."

Artemis sighed. "Thank you, Major." He resisted a strong urge to put his hand back on Holly's. "Alright. You may all choose your weapons according to rank."

The Land Rover skidded to a halt, and the fairies who were sandwiched at the second row immediately opened the door, falling out and over each other. They were quick on their feet and hurried to the vehicle's boot.

Holly immediately turned to Artemis.

"_Discreet?!"_

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that Corporal Piper was not looking at a display on her helmet. Everyone else was, so I assumed..."

"You assumed a Junior officer would _care _about the stuff Foaly sends?"

"Holly, I'm sorry."

The elf shook her head. "It's alright. I mean, you _are _right. We have nothing to worry about. I hear there's an underground emergency refugee place over there. Just...what kind of attack was it?"

"Ambush. Nothing big turned up on their weapons log."

Holly raised an eyebrow. "_Ambush? _They actually bothered with an _ambush? _Just how low are you Mud People?" Silence, before she suddenly realized what she had said. "I meant, well, other humans who..."

"I have long since accepted that humans are quite bad in comparison to the People, Holly. There's no point pretending for me."

She decided to just let this slip, but her mind said otherwise.

_You aren't bad, Arty. You aren't any normal human._

She unconsciously reached for his free hand. It would have touched, if Loken and Yasuke hadn't then turned up outside arguing with each other about LEP weapons manufacture.

"This model has more features," the Japanese fairy was saying. "Look, if _you _don't believe me, let's just ask Holly."

Holly groaned. Another moment interrupted. But then again, it would have been unbearably embarrassing if the two fairies had seen her _having a moment_ with the human.

Yasuke knocked on the window. "Hey, Holly, can you help me prove a point here?"

Captain Short opened the door and stepped out, leaving Artemis to the other door.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell Loken that I chose the better gun?"

After one brief glance at the bulky weapon, Holly smirked. "Actually..."

Loken grinned. "That one is from the human alliance period. And you need _bullets. _The lowest fairy technology could sink to. If you run out, you might just be as good as dead."

Yasuke crossed his arms stubbornly. "It _looks _cooler." He gave the gun on his hip a disgusted look. "But that doesn't count, does it?"

Artemis walked up to them from around the other side of the vehicle. "Are you serious?" he asked as he got there and stood beside Holly. "Do we even need to be armed? The humans have already long since left."

Holly rolled her eyes. "It _does _help to be careful, you know."

"You have to be discreet as well."

"Will you shut up about that?"

"Not unless we start moving. Shall we go? I am sure the rest of our team will join us soon."

They had stopped the Land Rover less than four hundred meters away from the city's entrance. The stone pathway leading to it looked typically English, and a few buildings designed to human architecture formed two pillars, making a gate. The place didn't look too damaged except for holes in the windows that looked like bullets had gone through and crashed doors.

Holly took the lead, with the LEP Retrival team at her heels. Major Vein was the only one to hold up his Neutrino in an almost protective stance. The others just looked around at the traces of damage the humans had caused.

"Alright," the female elf called to everybody behind her. "We have to search for the refugee place. It could be anywhere, but it won't be easy to find. That thing was built to be hidden. Suggestions?"

Silver was looking thoughtful. "How about a basement? It's underground, right?"

"Underground?" asked Artemis. "How about an evacuation route to Haven?"

Loken frowned. "Very unlikely, Fowl. They wouldn't put one of those in a place that humans _could _attack. They'd have access to the last safe spot for fairies. Anyway, if they _did _have one it was probably blocked after the war started."

Holly ignored them, choosing instead to walk ahead of the group and take a better look. Seeing one of the establishments looking particularly rancid and more damaged than the others, she tried to force open the door. All she received was a aching shoulder.

Yasuke was the first to try after her, quite enthusiastically for the situation. He managed to get the wooden door broken, except that it literally fell off to reveal a steel one underneath. They both staggered back, looking slightly bewildered.

Artemis leaned in to observe it closely. There was a thumbprint scanner on the door frame and numerals that clearly were in gnommish. He grinned. "We found the refugee. Congratulations, Holly."

Holly smiled. "You gonna decode it?"

"I can do it. What's the Haven area code?"

Major Vein rolled his eyes disbelievingly. "I can't believe this. If it was that easy, why can't one of us do it? Step aside, Artemis. Those fairies in there will freak out if they see a human opening their door, national hero or not."

Artemis stepped aside without argument.

Less than a few seconds later, the door slid open to a dark passage leading deep into the ground. Loken raised an eyebrow at the unnecessary dramatic look the place had. It was ridiculous, really.

"Stay outside," Vein commanded. "I'm going in and the rest of you can come in on my word. Not before that." He frowned. "But maybe Major Pine should join me."

The two elves headed down the steps, slowly fading out of sight in the dim passageway. Holly stared after them for a while. She desperately hoped her human friend was right about the impenetrable refugee being impenetrable.

"I...I'm going to look around a bit. Care to join me?"

It took Artemis a while to realize who she was talking to.

"Of course. But I hardly think that there will be any fairies outside."

Holly sighed. "I need to complete the ritual. If the ritual site is still _there, _that is."

Piper smiled widely. "It is! Wait, you haven't completed the ritual? Frond, that's cool. Loken just said he needed to do that too. I mean, with the war going on, none of the sites feel safe anymore but since the humans just left this area..." Everyone groaned. When the junior officer started talking, only professionals could make her stop. Silver, Yasuke and Loken had realized this on the ride to the city.

"There was no need to say that out loud," muttered Loken. He scowled at her briefly, that got her to stop talking, and joined Holly where she stood. "Captain, shall we head for the site?"

The other elf smiled. "Sure. Well, if you don't mind though, I'd like to go alone. That place is rather—"

"Memorable?" Loken smirked. He resembled Artemis in some ways. "I know. You first met Master Fowl at Tara. Though, in all respects, Captain, it's incredibly unwise to be in an area like this by yourself. This was an ambush, wasn't it? They could still have not left."

Artemis eyed him wearily. For some reason, it looked like Loken was being suspicious on purpose. His tone itself was enough to justify that. "He's right, Holly. When the Majors get back, I will tell them where you left to. If there is an emergency, call us first."

Holly punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Thanks, Arty. I'll be right back."

"In one peice, I'll be hoping."

–

* * *

Author's Notes: I deeply thank all the reviewers of the previous chapter, everyone who followed and added this to their favorites, plus people who read it. Please leave a comment to let me know who's reading and what you think, as well as how I can improve this fanfic.

Coming next chapter: Loken reveals a little secret of his that only Holly can know about. The problem is, why? Why does the elf operate on black magic alone, and why is Holly herself so important to a hidden race of the fairy people?

Yes, I'm combining it with an old fanfic of mine, The Neon Crystal. Just totally new and different.

—shaadia.


	11. Chapter 11: Shocking discoveries

**Author's Notes: ok, I know I messed things up a bit. Holly and Arty didn't meet at Tara. However, please ignore that mistake because I don't own a copy of book one so can't fix it that easily. Here I have cooked up a bit of a Holly/Loken scene, but don't kill yours truly if it reminds you too much of Twilight. "I turned you into a vampire to protect you" might be a bit like Loken's "Sorry, Holly, but I'm going to do something really creepy now so don't scream and it's for your own good."**

**Also, thanks people! Love you!**

**Disclaimer: Eoin Colfer doth humbly own Artemis Fowl. WHAT THE FROG, HUMBLE?! He's the most fortunate man on Earth!**

* * *

The ritual site at Tara was still the same as it had been ten years ago. Unchanged, unaffected and practically untouched even throughout a devastating war. The river's serene whistling could be heard over the roar caused by the oak's rustling leaves and branches. Gentle rays of the full moon's light poured over the area, causing a peice of scenery that even the best artists would be envying. It looked lightly done on canvas, except for the pitch black sky above.

In all honesty, Holly was feeling a little lonely. This sort of place always inspired some kind of melancholy feeling but somehow...she'd rather have Artemis beside her than Loken. She was not familiar with that elf. He just showed up suddenly and took charge of things. It wasn't even official, and yet it felt so right to let him keep that position. Holly couldn't help but notice how physically..._attractive _Loken was—and worry for her sanity. First Artemis, now him. Wasn't there some kind of universal law that said you could know only one good looking male at a time? Even though Lili Frond had probably said that. _  
_

"You first?" Loken's voice cut through her thoughts. "Acorn. We can simply plant it at HQ."

Of course. Bury it far from where it was found.

Holly managed a smile.

"You go ahead. I'll just, erm, look around."

"You've been _looking around _for quite some time now, Captain."

The younger elf repressed a cough. "Well, you should still go before me."

"Is there a reason you should say that?"

Holly didn't waste another heartbeat arguing. Instead, she walked ahead and reached for a small acorn hanging on a low branch. With one slow yank, it rolled onto her palm and rested there. Its surface was hard and cold.

"What about you?" she asked. Loken reached for a higher branch, picking a larger acorn. Holly winced at how noticeably tall he was. Maybe three inches more than her?

"That's done," he declared. "Without much incident, too. Let's head back and see what Major Vein found. But first, I want to show you something."

Holly was slightly surprised at this, and nodded hesitantly. For some reason, she couldn't even compensate protesting. Maybe it was curiosity or maybe it was something else. She followed him to the riverbank and knelt beside him, looking expectantly at the other elf's right hand that had suddenly gone deep into the water.

"I'm trusting you to keep this secret, Captain. My race's existence could depend on it."

Holly was halfway through nodding when she actually heard this.

"What?"

Loken grinned. "Didn't it occur to you that I _might _not be an elf? Look at the obvious differences. My hair is not red, my skin isn't even close to dark and I am a lot taller than an elf is supposed to be."

A dangerous silence followed.

"So you didn't learn anything about it?"

Holly was taken aback by this, and her eyes shot downwards. Loken's hand. Something was crawling onto Loken's hand. He immediately pulled it out of the water, revealing the _something _to be suddenly solidified water. It wound its way around his fingers like a small snake, making gentle hissing noises as it went. Leaving behind a trail of golden sparks.

Loken lifted his hand so she could see clearly.

"Honestly, Captain. I would expect much more from a descendant of Cupid. You thought this wouldn't turn up one day? It's a good thing I'm on your side."

Holly finally found the courage to speak. "I thought that was myth."

The male _elf _chuckled. "I know what you're thinking. Why does it have to be you? After everything you've done for the people. Can't someone else be cursed?"

"So I'm cursed now?"

"You always were," Loken touched the side of her face, an act which sent both delighted and frightened shivers running down her spine. The snake turned back to water and fell to the ground with a barely audible splash. "I suggest you discover the rest on your own. A few more years and it would be too late for you. The metamorphosis could start in less than a week." He leaned in so their faces were inches apart. Holly didn't even hear any of his speech beyond the words _too late_, because then she realized just how close they were. What was Loken doing, and why was he doing it?

She couldn't bring herself to think any more about the sudden startling information of which most didn't make any sense. It suddenly looked like the rest of the world had faded out, leaving her with Loken and nothing besides. And then she recognized the not too unfamiliar feeling.

_Rathdown Park. This is what it felt like after I saved him. _

But this was just not possible. She hadn't even known Loken for one day. She had known Artemis for more than five years back then.

"What're you doing?"

Loken smirked. "Protecting you. What did you think?"

"How is that supposed to—" He cut her off. And not by any further argument. Holly was suddenly too stunned to move, because in another second Loken was pressing his lips firmly against hers, sending a million electric buzzes throughout her system. It wasn't only pleasure she felt—there was magic in there too. Lots of magic that her body had only received a few times before. Black magic. The realization almost forced Holly to pull back violently, but some other strange force caused her to let her eyelids drop, and let her move in closer and return the unexpected kiss.

* * *

**Unknown Area.**

"Loken really does a splendid job now and then, doesn't he?" Neon Short remarked almost casually at his brother, eyes not leaving the screen. "Our girl seems to like him."

Cupid let out a long drawn snort.

"Like him, yes. But you know who she really likes? Saw the way she was leaning onto that human?"

"Fowl?"

"I'm the love fairy. I know."

Neon almost choked out the red liquid that suspiciously looked like sim wine. In fact, he did spit some onto the plush velvet sofa. Cupid winced. That was going to leave a stain.

"Holly, love a _human_?! What the heck are you suggesting?"

"That maybe it's time you drop the Mud hate and accept that some of them continue to help us. Just like Artemis."

Neon turned back to the wall mounted screen. On it, an auburn haired elf was starting to reciprocate.

The most powerful elf in existence was not going to fall in love with a human. She wasn't. She _couldn't_. And yet she knew she already had.

He didn't want that Mud Boy to hurt his family.

He didn't want that Mud Boy hurting Holly.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yes, yes, for those of you who didn't know, Neon is one if Holly's ancestors. So, whatcha think of Holly and Loken? They won't get together, don't worry. Tons of A/H later, considering how many reviews I get. Please leave a comment!**

**-Shaadia.**


	12. Chapter 12: Black Magic

**Author's Notes: A big thank you to my reviewers, who are capable of bringing a smile to my face. You guys are faithful and awesome. **

**Bunny4eva2: You can find TNC on AF fan gathering, but in parts. It'll be hard to locate them all, though. Sorry.**

**MissfitThunder: No, not romance although there is a bit in this chapter. They shall pay more attention to the war until Holly's condition gets worse and somebody pays her a surprise visit...There was your promised spoiler for reviewing two fics! :)**

**Guest: Your support is exhilarating and awesome.**

**CaptainS10: Ah, you are a good person. No, a GREAT person. Thanks.**

**Guys, if you think Loken is a massive jerk in this part...then great. But to those of you who read the original fic, then...yes, he is just a misunderstood good guy who wants revenge for what happened to his family. Don't go, "WHAAAT HE KISSED HOLLY! HE CANNOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!". There is A/H. I swear.**

**Disclaimer: Eoin Colfer owns Artemis. **

**-Shaadia.**

* * *

Major Ash Vein was having the worst day of his career.

"So how many Mud Men again?"

The three young sprites started answering at the same time.

"Ninety!"

"I think there were ninety one!"

"You guys bothered _counting?!"_

This was how he had found them in the refugee: deshevelled, messy, scared and suffering from a major case of post traumatic stress. According the their story, the rest of the relatively small city had evacuated to Haven through the blocked route. They couldn't answer how the others managed to get through a _blocked _route, but confessed that this was why they chose the refugee. What was much worse, they also mentioned that the attacking Human troops had taken hostages.

Vein had long since called the others down to the refugee. Upon seeing Artemis, the sprites had reacted at once by squealing in excitement and asking if he did autographs. Something the Irish human had been expecting.

Several minutes after Vein had asked where Holly was, everyone sat waiting for the two elves to return. It occurred to all of them at pretty much the same time that half of the ritual would not take so long.

"They could be in some sort of mess," said Major Pine out of nowhere. "Without any way of communication. I think we should go check it out."

Artemis frowned. "In all due respects, Major, there is no reason why that should be possible. Our backup communication was personally designed by both Foaly and myself."

"Are you really willing to risk your best friend's life on your ego?"

An awkward silence followed.

"Only one way to find out," Artemis scowled, holding his fairy communicator in front of the Major's face.

—/—/

Loken was the first to break the contact. The black magic running through Holly's system suddenly froze in one place, sinking into her bloodstream and spreading throughout. The elf felt dizzy and shaken, staring ahead at him like something had gone terribly wrong.

Which, of course, it had.

"Did you just..."

"I did, Captain, but with very good reason. Can you feel the magic?"

Holly shivered. She suddenly felt cold. She needed some heat, and fast. Loken seemed to notice this. "It's normal, Holly. You'll need a while to get used to it." Somehow, hearing him use her first name for once made her feel a lot less colder. But Holly wasn't about to let emotion get in the way of logic, something she had learnt from a certain Irish teenager.

"Why?" she demanded. "What the heck are you doing this for? _What _are you? Why don't you just have regular magic?"

Loken sighed. "I think I have a question that is far more worthwhile. Why don't _you _already know?"

Any further argument was stopped when, as if cue, the communicator in Holly's belt pocket started to vibrate. She pulled it out almost immediately. Partly because of worry, partly because she didn't want to talk to Loken for much longer.

"Captain Short, come in," she recognized Pine's voice. "Is there any situation? Because you should be back by now, and _we _have a priority one emergency."

Loken decided to suddenly go back to LEP mode. "I suppose there are hostages, Major?"

"Yes, how did you...never mind. Where's Captain Short?"

"Right here. Let's meet at the vehicle."

"Roger that."

He cut the connection. Holly was giving him a disbelieving look. There he went once again, taking charge of things as if he had the highest rank. _What _was he?!

"I can't believe you just did that!"

"Cliché."

* * *

Everyone in the vehicle groaned at once. With the three sprites joining them, it no longer felt cramped. It felt _crushing. _Except, of course, for Holly and Artemis who were seated in the front again and Loken, who insisted on walking. And very surprisingly, he had taken off a lot faster than the human vehicle which was badly in need of service.

"You must be joking," muttered Artemis. "I spend fifteen million euro on land vehicles for the LEP and this is how you manage them."

"In all fairness," called Silver from the back seat. "We don't really _use _these so much and that counts as a really good excuse."

"Then why does it smell of salmon in here?" Yasuke smiled in the most cheerful way possible. "Because a bunch of meddlers managed to hijack _this _particular car and use it for smuggling fish. Anyone surprised? Anyone?"

Piper somehow smiled. "Bad luck just follows us. Isn't that cool?"

Ignoring them all, Artemis turned to the elf seated beside him. She hadn't actually spoken a word apart from a few '_yes' _and '_no'_s when spoken to. Quite strange. And Loken definitely had something big to do with it.

"Holly?"

She didn't even look his way. "Yeah?"

"Is something wrong? You haven't spoken much since you returned from the ritual site."

Holly sighed. And she had convinced herself that no one would notice. "It's nothing," she lied. "I'm just..._annoyed _about this hostage thing. Just think of what those fairies could be going through." Bravo. Well, it was not a _complete _lie, but there was no need of telling him of what Loken had done.

"Really?" Artemis raised an eyebrow. "I somehow think you're lying. However, there is just one way to find out." He reached for her free hand that rested on the armrest, doing the same thing he'd done prior to the mission.

But when their skin actually made contact, he drew back almost instantly.

"Arty?"

"Why is your hand so cold?" He frowned. "Is that...internal? Holly, let me do that again." Hesitantly, the elf held up her hand so he could observe it clearly. It was the black magic, it had to be. And he was too smart not to see it. Artemis touched it lightly this time, careful to avoid the centre of her palm that seemed to be generating most of the coldness.

"Is there something you're not telling us?"

She had expected the question to come from Artemis, but it came from Major Vein instead. He was staring at them with a look that clearly said _What in Frond's name is the meaning of this?_ and even while being sandwiched brutally in between Silver and Yasuke, looked threatening.

"Aw, how sweet," Piper smirked. "You're lucky, Captain. I know people who'd die just so they could have Master Fowl around. I think he likes you."

Despite the ridiculously dangerous circumstances, Holly couldn't suppress a blush. The human somehow managed to not hear a single word of what Piper said, primarily because he was too busy arguing with Vein.

"Look, Major, there was no _bonding. _I believe Captain Short could be unwell and seriously so."

"Unwell? It's not even possible to be so fit one moment and sick the next!"

"That's what I thought, but apparently it is."

"Yeah, like werewolves!" exclaimed one of the newcomers, but then all three sprites were immediately silenced by the rest of the group who wisely decided to not participate in the argument.

"Werewolves," muttered Artemis after a moment of consideration."I wonder if there is anything related..."

Vein rolled his eyes. "Come on, Fowl, you can't be serious!"

"Of course, not werewolves, Major. The concept of it is ridiculous and just human myth. But I do recall something about a fairy family that operated on black magic only."

Holly's grip tightened around the steering wheel. How had he got that so quickly?

"That's myth too, human."

Yasuke smiled uncomfortably. "Actually, well, about that. It wasn't officially declared a myth."

The debate was getting tiring. At least, that's what Holly felt. Her normally sensitive ears ached from all sides, and every part of the conversation seemed shouted.

"Arty," she blurted. "Arty, come here."

Artemis looked back at her once again. The sickness, whatever it was, had obviously gotten a lot worse. She wouldn't call him Arty in public. Not if it would greatly cost them both later.

"I believe it _is _black magic, then."

"No time," moaned the elf. She was shivering visibly. "My ears. I need heat. Quickly."

An incredibly long silence followed this statement. And this time it wasn't unbelievable—the ears were considered one of the most important parts of an elf's anatomy. Sensitive. It was considered very intimate to even approach that part of their body.

Vein finally found the voice to snort. "No _bonding, _Mud Boy?"

"Major," protested Artemis. "Are you honestly assuming that..."

Holly groaned. Of all the times to be fighting. "_Please! _He's right. It's black magic. I feel cold, I need heat _now."_

Vein frowned, feeling actually worried now. "Can't this wait till HQ?"

"I can't drive like this!"

Yasuke raised a hand. "I'll do it. I lived with the humans for a long time, so I kind of know how to drive. Well, I say kind of—"

"_Then drive!" _shouted Major Pine, now sick of keeping quiet. "Captain Short, get onto Fowl's seat. HQ, on the double."

Artemis frowned. Surely that was a bit extreme. "I beg to differ. I am at least two feet taller than the rest of you, how can I possibly fit in the back row with—"

Pine gave him a murderous look. "Did I mention that you had to come to the back? Stay there and ensure that the Captain is alright."

That was slightly extreme, too. The Irish human watched in silence as Holly shifted from the driver's seat onto his, and Yasuke got down from the parked vehicle to get onto hers. Soon, the Land Rover was on the move again and everyone had the sense to stay quiet.

Except, of course, Holly. She was having trouble controlling the black magic, shivering through clenched teeth. Vein glared at him as if all of this was somehow his fault.

"Keep her warm," he muttered. "That's one of my best officers."

As if she had been waiting for this eagerly for a long while, the elf moved in closer to her human friend and let her head drop to his shoulder. Artemis awkwardly tried not to look as Holly slowly drifted off to sleep.

Black magic. The others had no doubt thought his theory ridiculous, but who could blame them? Black magic didn't just appear out of thin air. When there's a victim, there is always a reason. Did Loken inherit the magic? And why did he do it?

He risked a glance downwards.

There, hanging on the necklace that bore her fairy book, a pendant he had never noticed before. And it was crystal. And it glowed a bright, flawless, neon magenta.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Ok, challenge. Let's see who can guess what exactly the metamorphosis is. And what Holly will look like after it. No, people who have read the original are not allowed to throw guesses because that would be spoilers! :) **

**I need you to review. I have 38 reviews so far, and want to reach at least a noticeable amount after that. Thanks for your support!**

**-Shaadia.**


	13. Chapter 13: A bit of a surprise

**Author's note: Hello.**

**...I delayed my update again. AGAIN. Well, here is thank you anyway. **

**MissfitThunder: Nope, you can't! Eh, Artemis gets to know. You'll see.**

**Guest: Sure, but leave a name next time.**

**Bunny4eva2: HAHA! Totally close, but totally incorrect. If it was pink, that would be torturing Holly too much. I love torturing the cast, but that would be just cruel.**

**CaptainS10: Depends on how much time I have. And there was a good reason I didn't let you guess! Hah. **

**Ramon: Ooh, thanks. :)**

**(My school friend who told me not to reveal her name): Watch Arty get tortured! MWAHAHAAHAA! You're totally correct about my sadistic antics. Aand...you know who you are.**

**Please leave a comment, people! And Loken might be a jerk, but he's...HE'S A JERK, AN AWESOME JERK! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

******Above ground LEP HQ**

"I have no clue what this mess is," admitted Foaly. "I mean, for one thing, there is black magic involved and you're right about that. But for the other symptoms, it's completely out of my database."

He looked guiltily at Holly's semi-conscious form on the observation table. Foaly really didn't like it when he couldn't help. He really didn't. But despite the dire circumstances, it was rather amusing to see the elf gripping Fowl's hand as if she wasn't going to let go, all the while murmuring secretive things to him in dialogue that barely came out clearly.

"_Arty, closer..."_

Artemis smiled uncomfortably. Never had he seen her so disturbed.

Foaly grinned mischievously. "Well, you heard her. Get closer. After all, it does help a victim if there's someone who—"

He glared at the centaur. "Jokes now? I hardly think this is the time. When are you going to start actually helping?"

"Maybe _you _should help. Just do as she says."

Artemis was saved from any further objections when a knock on the door prevented the conversation going any further. Surprisingly, Foaly did not complain about his precious doors being brutally assaulted. Instead, he wordlessly went forward and opened it.

Loken was standing there, a serious look plastered on his serious-anyway face. The human scowled. Yes, right. The ritual.

"What do you want?" he demanded. "I have a feeling that you know a few things about Holly's condition that we don't. This has started after you assisted her in the ritual site. I suggest you tell us before something serious happens that could bring with it a bit of suspicion about your position in the LEP."

Loken smirked. "Smart. But I have nothing much to do with it. May I enter?"

Artemis watched in growing discomfort as the male elf entered the room and took a seat opposite him, at Holly's bedside. He got straight to the point.

"I assume you have already noticed the crystal."

Foaly nodded. "What do you think? We aren't stupid or blind. Did you put it there?"

"It will protect her," he protested. "I apologize for the rather...inappropriate methods I used, but even a fraction of the crystal is enough to prevent her losing any magic. Also, I had to administer some of _mine..._which obviously you have discovered."

The human and the centaur shared a glance. None of this made any sense.

"We did see the...crystal," said Artemis. "However, I cannot understand much of what you're saying. What is the crystal's significance? And protect her from...what?"

Loken guffawed as if he had asked the stupidest question on Earth.

"Well, someone didn't learn their history."

Artemis ignored the remark and decided to approach it some other way. "How did you administer your magic into her system?"

"How does this matter?"

The human scowled. "Every bit of information counts when you are trying to solve a problem. Will you tell us or continue to make matters worse?" He kept his hand over Holly's, secretively checking for a pulse. Still there.

A sly grin spread across Loken's unnaturally white face. He tapped his foot in a rhythmic pattern, humming innocently in a successful attempt to antagonize the Mud Boy he was arguing with. Foaly tried his luck at guessing what the elf would say. Probably, and hopefully, something that would puzzle even Artemis Fowl. Loken finally stopped procrastinating and answered in a painfully teasing tone.

"Very well, if you must know..."

Neither of them could've predicted what came next.

"I kissed Holly."

The reaction was immediate. Foaly choked on nothing, causing a cough-like splutter that he didn't manage to cover with a hand, which was almost comical to see. Had Holly been conscious, she would have rolled over laughing. The centaur's display of carelessness would have been caught on camera and gone viral.

Artemis, however, reacted in a far less...coordinated way. That is to say, he almost fell off his chair and dragged the unconscious elfin Captain along with him.

He hadn't even regained his composure when he yelled next.

"Y-You..._What the hell is wrong with you?!"_

And Artemis Fowl never, _never_ used slang. Loken looked a tad more satisfied when the human almost protectively squeezed Holly's now limp hand, making her groan in her sleep.

"It was bliss, Artemis. Absolute bliss." He chuckled. "She could not have enjoyed it more."

A long silence drifted in the air. It was scary, in all honesty. Dangerous. Loken seemed to enjoy the feeling of insecurity, and added more lies.

"Perhaps you aren't too unfamiliar with that feeling then, Master Fowl? I can still feel her playing with my hair, running those small, fragile hands along my spine, her tongue tracing my lips...It's a wonder she even felt those sparks of black magic. Or maybe she felt something else...some other sparks?"

Foaly gaped. Artemis cringed at the mental image he had received, which was nothing short of unpleasant. Disturbing. And in all fairness—disgusting.

"You are lying," argued the centaur. "You have to be lying. I know you're lying. You're a liar. Holly would never fall for somebody she...barely knows. And she would never _do that_ with...with..."

"Perhaps you are forgetting, centaur, that I hold the winning cards. Tell me truly, is there any female who wouldn't absolutely love a...physique such as mine?"

"H-Holly ditched Commander Kelp," argued Foaly weakly, desperately. "He had a..._physique _too. Besides, she already has a thing for Ar—somebody else!"

Coincidentally, the unconscious elf chose that moment to regain consciousness, the centaur clamped a hand over his own mouth and Artemis let go of her small hand, a startled look on his face.

_LEP ninja training, _she had once said, was the reason she never groaned and complained upon waking up. In fact, she woke up screaming about the priority one mission that had, due to her condition, taken a back seat in the LEP's priority list.

"H-Hey, relax," said Foaly shakily. "Holly, did you hear Loken? Is he lying? Was he lying? He was lying, right? Was that thing a lie?"

"What?" snapped Holly, rubbing her brow tiredly. "I didn't hear anything."

Artemis rolled his eyes. Of course she hadn't heard. What was Foaly expecting? "Holly, we haven't yet diagnosed what your condition is, so you're required to stay back. Major Vein has been put in charge of the operation."

The elf looked horrified.

Loken sighed. "You can't go, Captain Short. You aren't in proper physical condition, and there is simply too much at stake to risk."

"Who are _you _to give orders?" Holly gave him an indignant stare. "The way I recall, you joined us only...only a few...a-a few..." She stopped talking. She stared blankly at nothing in particular.

"Holly?" began Artemis, but he was cut off by a loud shriek.

"_YOU KISSED ME?!"_

Silence. Unbearable silence.

Loken smirked, enjoying the discomfort. Especially Artemis's.

"Glad you remember, Holly." He reached over and ruffled her already messy hair almost playfully, then placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Tell your pet Mud Boy that Major Vein isn't in charge of the operation." He grinned toothily, standing to take his leave. "I am."

* * *

**Author's notes: Oooh. Loken kissed Holly, Loken kissed Holly, Loken—**

**Artemis: Shut up or Butler will get you to do so.**

**Butler: You're jealous, huh? That's new.**

**Artemis: What should I be jealous of?**

**Butler: Holly might...like Loken?**

**Artemis: That is stupid.**

**Butler: It's believable. Do you ever use the training equipment I give to you?**

**Artemis: I...I think I want that treadmill back, Butler.**

**Butler: And she might find you more attractive if people follow, favorite and review this fanfiction. **

**Artemis: *groan* **

**SO LISTEN TO BUTLER. OTHERWISE HE MIGHT HURT YOU. Have fun! -shaadia.**


End file.
